Souls as One Part One:Rise of the Youngest Witch
by AnimeLoverEHS
Summary: Things have calmed down since DWMA's victory over Arachnophobia and Maka and her friends have a new team mate Crona. But when the 3rd Witch sister comes along to cause trouble she sends them to Hinamizawa there they become friends with Rika and the others forming a new alliance, love, friendship and discovering how strong their souls really are… Full title and Summary inside
1. Anime Info Chapter

Anime Info Chapter

Hello everyone before we start with the Fanfiction of Souls As One I would like to explain a few things to what will be included from the Anime/Manga series of both Soul Eater and Higurashi

**WARNING!**

If you have not seen/read either of these Animes/Mangas and are in the process of watching/reading them or planning too in the future turn back now because this fanfic series will stay by the story plot as closely as possible around my crossover and OC twists. In fact this page alone will have spoilers to both stories so turn back now while you still can… *evil Higurashi laugh* ^^" sorry did I just scare you? It was just a joke. Anyway you have been warned. (XD with Higurashi involved I had to make that joke)

**Soul Eater**

Now to start off this fan fiction series does in fact take place after the ANIME ending. I am fully aware that the Anime got cut off short before the Manga was finished and that the Manga is still ongoing however with the fan fiction I have in mind would not work if I went by ware the manga is now for it would just get complicated later on in the fanfiction series. I will use some major points of it as shout outs to the Manga near the end of the Series but they will not take place in this part. Because of this stuff that happened in the manga did not get covered in the anime. This will be these below.

Justin Law currently in the Manga went traitor and joined sides with the Kishin Ashura and its strongly hinted that he did this because he lost himself in the madness much in the same fashion that Stine did thanks to some comment the evil Clowns said to him and yes I did just say evil clown (Which is ironic even Stine said himself the chances of this happening to Justin was low). However in the Anime this did not happen since the anime cut off from the manga and went with its own ending before this happened and Both witches and Ashura died. Because of this Justin is NOT a traitor in this series and will be a secondary character much like in the Anime and will mainly be the one to fight Giriko (It's there thing you can't have it any other way) He will also not just be a secondary character but one of the major secondary ones mostly for this part and last part of the series

Mifune will also be a major Secondary character in this fanfiction series. For in the Anime ending he did not die in his last fight with Black Star and Tsubaki who convinced him to join the DWMA as a teacher which is implied that he does for in the end credits it shows him walking up the stairs to the DWMA. I strongly like Mifune as a character and I think his fondness for children and his relationship with Black Star and Angela are important so when I found out he died in the Manga I was rather upset. So this time around he's going to get a bit more spotlight to teach the students at the DWMA how to fight ageist someone like himself. Angela will also be in the DWMA much like in the Manga but this time with Mifune by her side.

Crona…well this is going to be long. For this story Crona is MALE the reason behind this is not just because in the anime Dub they refer to Crona as a Male but I strongly think he is a boy. It is stated that when someone has an unknown gender they will be given the male gender as a dub rule which is what they did for Crona feeling calling Crona "it, they or them" would be disrespectful to the character. However some of the other hints point toward the male side like when he went shopping with Liz and Patty in a brief flash back he is trying on boy clothes and has a white like suit when going to a fancy party at Kid's house. I also think he has a slight crush on Maka from some of the times he blushes around her and when they met he said "I don't know how to deal with girls" suggesting that hes shy of the opposite sex in this case the female verses him being male. I have heard that in the Manga there are more girl hints but they still have plenty of boy ones as well so its not for sure if Crona is a Boy or a Girl which I think is done on purpose so we can chose to see Crona one way or the other and I see him as a boy. Also the major Manga arc for Crona being taken by Medusa again will be shown later in the series as one of the manga shout outs but right now he is a student at the DWMA and is a Main Character like Maka and the others.

Another thing I would like to say is the witch sister who's the main villain of this series is a character from the spin off series Soul Eater Not! This takes place BEFORE Soul Eater. The reason for doing this is that before I found out about Soul Eater Not my OC version was basically the same idea as the Soul Eater Not! Character but I couldn't come up with what her plan would be like then I came across Soul Eater Not! and its characters and decided to use that so this character is NOT mine. Her name is Shaula and is the character of the Soul Eater franchise NOT an OC. Because not much is stated about her I will add OC concepts to what I think the character would be like with the info that is given about her.

Also the girls from Chupa Cabra's are later reviled to be witches working with Arachnophobia in the manga since that isn't shown in the anime and they do help Blair in the end on the DWMA side in the anime they will not be witches or not be witches that are evil I haven't decided yet at any rate they are only minor characters so it won't be too big of an issue.

Another thing that will be presented in the series is some background info I can find on the secondary Meister Weapon team of Soul Eater which consists of Ox Ford, Harvar D. Éclair, Kim Diehl, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, Kirikou Rung and Pot of Fire & Pot of Thunder. They will be the main Secondary Characters of Soul Eater along with Mifune, Sid, Mira Nygus, and the Death Scythes Marie Mjölnir, Azusa Yumi and Justin Law.

Last but not least there is no Spartoi group that was formed and the main characters are still one star meisters and Soul is not a death scythe for these things didn't happen in the anime. For the most part think of this Crossover Fanfic series as the continuation of the Soul Eater story from the Anime ending.

**Higurashi (When the Cicadas Cry)**

Even though this 1st part of the Fanfiction series mainly focuses on Soul Eater the main plot and Character points from Higurashi will also be stated during the part of the story ware Maka and the others are staying in Hinamizawa.

The two main things that will be covered is the Deaths in Hinamizawa and "Tokyo's" involvement with Hinamizawa along with the repeating world of 1983 from Rika and Hanyu. Also there story does not take place in 1983 instead it takes place in the year Soul Eater Takes place which is around 2003/2004 when the Manga of Soul Eater came out which still works because we weren't that advanced at that time like we are today so it is buy-able.

Another thing that will be covered is the basic backgrounds of Satoko's abuse, Shion's past and her meeting with Satoshi, ware Satoshi is, and Rena's basic past. Not much other than that will be revealed in this part of the series about Higurashi however the 2nd part will tell more about Higurashi and include other arcs besides the main ones.

Well that's all for now I hope you enjoy this series ^^ (Lets pry it gets finished life slows down for no one ya know)


	2. Chapter 1:New Beginnings

**Full Title:** Souls as One: Part One (Soul Eater) Rise Of the Youngest Witch

**Summery:** For everyone at the DWMA it has been a long recovery since there battle ageist Arachnophobia and Medusa. They had won the battle and got rid of the two witch sisters Arachne and Medusa and even kill off the Kishin Asura **(Takes Place after the Anime Ending not the Manga)**. All thanks to one main group of Meisters and Weapons Of Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tusbaki, Liz and Patti Thomson and last but not least Lord Death's Own Son Death the Kid. They had gained new allies in Mifune and Angela and Crona was forgiven and taken back into the DWMA and accepted as part of Maka's Soul Residence team. However all is not really in peace when a new witch makes herself known who is none other than Arachne and Medusa's little sister! She has gathered allies of her own along with the former allies of her sisters to plan an attack of her own now that the DWMA is down. She even sends Maka and her team **(Crona included)** into a witch territory as ransom to Lord Death and to torcher them but it doesn't go as planned. Instead they are sent to Hinamizawa who even though has suffered a never ending fate had also won their battle ageist fate and lived past the Watanagashi **(Cotton Drifting)** festival. There Maka and the others meet Rika and her friends forming a new alliance, love, friendship and the creation of the strongest force ever as the Hinamizawa School club help out the Misters and Weapons get back home and defeat Shaula discovering how strong their souls really are…

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone. AnimeLoverEHS here you may know me better as Ehsswimchick from Fanfic or YouTube. I've had this story series idea for a long time and am determined to finish it unlike my other stories on my Ehsswimchick account that I made back when I didn't fully know what I was doing. Same to the YouTube videos too but that's for another day.

I don't own any of the characters from Soul Eater or Higurashi. Enjoy the story ^^

* * *

Souls as One: Part One (Soul Eater) Rise of the Youngest Witch

Chapter 1: New Beginnings.

_Death City…_

Everyone in Death City has been busy at work to repair the damages done to all of Death City mainly the school its best known for the DWMA. For everyone at the DWMA had recently been through the hardest battle of their lives which includes all of the teachers and students able to join the battle even the one star miesters and weapons. All the citizens are doing their best to help the DWMA rebuild the city for even though they were not part of the battle the city its self was thanks to Lord Death with the help of the Magic Tool Brew. Yes the city its self was part of the battle for it did literally get up and walk to the battle field so that Lord Death could get the Kishin into his death room to battle him for Asura joined forces with the witch Arachne and her Organization of Arachnophobia who were spreading his madness throughout the world aiming to destroy the DWMA. Thanks to everyone's efforts they had gotten rid of Arachne, Asura, Arachne's Organization of Arachnophobia and even Arachne's younger sister Medusa who was responsible of reviving Asura in the first place.

However there was one main one star meister and weapon team that helped out the most for all of these goals which consists of Maka Albarn, Soul "Eater" Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson, Patricia "Patti" Thompson, and last but not least Death the Kid. Each one accomplished something important to the battle ageist Arachnophobia.

Black Star and Tsubaki went up front to the home base of Arachnophobia known as Baba Yaga's Castle ware they had there last battle ageist Mifune an powerful human samurai who was forced into working with Arachnophobia using the young witch he protects named Angela as a bargaining chip. When the battle was over Black Star and Tsubaki were the victors of the battle and convinced him into joining the DWMA bringing Angela along with him gaining a new ally in the process.

Death the Kid better known as Kid went with his twin pistols Liz and Patti to get a large Key which was the Magic Tool needed to activate Brew. After some struggle ageist the robotic clowns **(Yes I did say clowns)** they brought the tool back to Lord Death so that he could use it to use Brew and join the battle along with the rest of Death City. He also witnessed the battle between his father Lord Death and the Kishin Asura learning more about his father's motives and battle style before he got seriously injured protecting Kid and the others with him.

Maka and Soul however went ageist there original orders and went to find Medusa who had given Lord Death Brew and the info he needed to find Asura and Arachnophobia as a means to pin them ageist each other and to gain protection from being hunted down by anyone part of the DWMA. Also heading her way was the Death Scythe Marie Mjölnir and Medusa's own son Crona. Working together they killed off the witch and got back the three star meister Franken Stine.

Last but not least it was this meister and weapon team that ultimately killed the Kishin ending the madness that was being spread throughout the world. Even with all these main enemy's down it was no time for anyone to be slacking off even with the rebuilding going on all meisters and weapons practiced there soul residence teams and this team was no exception. In fact for the past few days it has been a necessary practice for they now have a new team member there close friend Crona Gorgon and his black blood weapon partner that resides inside him named Ragnarok.

Crona was still getting use to his life at the DWMA and didn't understand why he was accepted into the team after everything he did. Taking human souls, almost turning into a Kishin and even betraying there trust when given a second chance by putting one of Medusa's snakes in Marie's coffee which fasted the madness in professor Stine. However he also helped fight ageist Medusa when he bravely went with Marie to get Stine back knowing it meant he had to fight his own mother. In the end thanks to these actions he was re-accepted into the DWMA and moved in with Maka, Soul and there roommate Blair the Cat. He has been however having trouble combining his soul to the others in the team because of these doubts during practice earning a few punches from Ragnarok and today was no exception.

They were out in the field that Maka and the others first succeeded in combining their souls the first time **(after a little fight between Maka and Black Star)** and were once again having trouble.

Black Star one of the most impatient of the group was getting frustrated "man what are we doing wrong! This is taking forever!" Black star yelled in frustration making Crona cringe a little.

"I'm sorry it's my fault…I'm the one that keeps messing up" Crona admitted with his head down.

Right then Ragnarok popped out and grabbed him by the head giving him a good punch "then do it right this time idiot!" screamed Ragnarok.

At this Maka in Crona's defense said "Hey that's not true Crona…you're doing just fine your just not use to working in a team like this it takes time to get this right isn't that right Black Star?" she asked looking at Black Star with a smile but he knew she would give him a Maka chop if he said the wrong thing

To this Black Star responded with a smile "well yeah I didn't say it was Crona's fault I'm just frustrated that's all we'll get it right next time"

Kid then spoke up "listen Crona as Maka said stuff like this takes time in fact we had trouble like this the first time and ended up being the last team to get it right but we did get it right none the less"

Soul chuckled "Yeah right after Maka had a little fit with Black Star" at this the others laughed a little as Maka blushed

"Oh shut up Soul! that's in the past okay come on let's all try again!" Maka said with confidence.

At this everyone got in place and concentrated. Crona was trying his best…but he just couldn't understand why everyone was being so nice to him after everything that happened…most of all that day when they accepted him back with open arms.

_Flash Back…_

It was on the day ware the battle took place his mother and aunt were dead along with the Kishin and everyone was cheering for the downfall of Arachnophobia. Meanwhile in the death room were Lord Death and his main Death Scythe Spirit Albarn Maka's father who both got seriously injured after fighting the Kishin with Blair being a nurse with the other two girls from Chupa Cabra's named Risa and Arisa who all decided to help the DWMA anyway they could. Also in there were three star Meisters Sid and Stine along with Weapon Mira Nygus helping out Blair, Risa and Arisa, the Death Scythes Marie and Azusa Yumi, and even the holly **(yet extremely annoying)** sword Excalibur. Crona had watched with them as they waited for the shield to go down he had faith that Maka and the others would win but he was worried none the less so when it was over he was relieved.

It was shortly after this that the meister and weapon team walked in with Kid and Maka running up front for Kid was worried about his father and Maka about Crona and her father after Kid told her he had gotten seriously injured.

Maka first ran over to her father "Papa! Are you okay?" even though she was still mad at him for cheating on her mother often and pretended to not like him at all she did indeed love her father and gets worried for him.

Spirit smiled and gave her a warm yet tight hug crying in the processes "Oh I'm just fine Maka I'm just so happy you're alright! I was so worried about you!". Normally Maka would do whatever she could to get out of these kinds of hugs but this time she hugged back smiling just glad that he is okay.

Kid in the meantime ran over to his own father Lord Death "father! Are you alright?" Kid blamed himself for what had happened for he couldn't help him fight and had been suspicious of him for a long time for no reason he felt as he shouldn't be Lord Deaths son.

Death however smiled under his mask and gave him an one arm hug since half of his body was gone for the time being "Don't worry about it Kid im alright it'll take more than that to kill me" he said with his goofy happy voice. At this Kid was relieved that his father was still his normal self.

It was then that Maka turned her attention to Crona and ran over to him with Soul shortly behind her and hugged him happy to see him awake "Oh Crona you're okay…I was so scared I thought we lost you…" she said with tears falling down her face relieved that he didn't die.

Crona on the other hand was startled by Maka's affection he never delt with it before but slowly hugged back "Oh I'm okay…really".

At this Soul patted his shoulder who was also relieved "she's not the only one who got scared and worried ya know…don't be so reckless next time we don't want to lose one of our best friends" he said with a smile making Maka smile as well knowing Soul cares.

The others over hearing the conversation walked over to them "What are you guys talking about over here did something happen?" Black Star asked.

"Did you get hurt Crona?" asked Tsubaki worried.

Crona was surprised they all came over to check to see what was going on. It was Stine who answered there questions however "when we were fighting Medusa she used one of her arrows to stab Maka but Crona pushed her out of the way getting stabbed instead losing a lot of blood" he said as matter of fact tone.

At this all of the one star meisters and weapons except for Maka and Soul went "WHAT?" making Crona jump.

"Oh god are you okay Crona does it hurt any ware?" Tsubaki asked worried for her friend's injury.

"I can't believe Medusa would sink that low" Liz said enraged.

"Yeah! She is no mother no mother at all!" Patti commented as Black Star cracked his knuckles while saying "that witch is lucky she died by Maka and Soul otherwise I would make her pay".

Crona was shocked that they all cared for him like this that's when Maka remembered… Ragnarok! "What about Ragnarok? He didn't die from this…did he?" Maka asked worried remembering watching Ragnarok melt into the black blood.

As an answer to her question Ragnarok popped out "Yeah im alive no thanks to you! You almost got me killed!" Ragnarok yelled at her and to his and Crona's surprise she along with the others were relived "thank god…I thought you died when I saw you melt into the Black Blood like that…" Maka said with Kid commenting "After all your our friend too Ragnarok".

At this Ragnarok was surprised he didn't think they cared about him as well but instead of letting that show he denied it "Whatever it's not like I wanted to be friends with you since I'm stuck in Crona here" at this the others just laughed with Soul saying "whatever you say Ragnarok".

Crona still shock stricken watched as they asked everyone else like Stine if they were all okay. It was then that Death cleared his throat "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a matter we need to discuss" at these words Crona felt a sinking feeling "there is the matter with Marie and Crona…Marie can simply re apply for her job but Crona is a bit more difficult".

At this Maka protested "But Lord Death Crona apologized and helped Marie get Professor Stine back!"

"I know that Maka but the public are still very angry at him for what he did and since hes expelled and Medusa is dead he doesn't really have a place to go too which is what we need to figure out I would love to take him back into the DWMA but I need a ligament reason to Crona going ageist Medusa will most defiantly help but we need a little extra push to make sure we can take Crona back" Lord Death admitted with a sigh he did feel bad for the child it wasn't all his fault that all of this happened which is why he took him into the DWMA in the first place.

Stine then once again spoke up "if I may I would like to say something about the situation" everyone turned their attention to Stine including Crona who was nervous about what he had to say "If you do indeed can't take Crona back then I would like to resign from my teaching job at the DWMA" this shocked everyone in the room.

"what are you talking about Stine? The Students need you here!" Marie said in a panic.

"Come on Stine isn't that a bit over board?" Spirit asked

"Not at all Spirit it's only fair that if Crona can't come back into the DWMA then the same goes for me as well" Stine answered.

To this Lord Death became curious and asked "and what exactly do you mean by that Stine?"

Stine smoked a bit more of his cigarette before answering "Well from how I see it I have also betrayed the DWMA by joining sides with Medusa much like Crona did regardless of being under the madness or not I still willingly went to Medusa and almost killed Marie, Maka, Soul and Crona it's true that the madness had a hold of me and that Medusa used that to manipulate me to join her side but I still did none the less" he blow out a puff of smoke before continuing "it's from my understanding that Crona has been in that situation for all his life with abuse Medusa being his own mother makes it hard for him to say no to her mainly since she has controlled him all his life im sure that she used this to her advantage coming back to Crona without our knowing forcing him to do what he did otherwise she would take him out of the DWMA and probably hurt him in some way shape or form…in short he was in the same spot I was being manipulated into willingly joining her through his weakness much like she did with me and my madness if the city and school want me back so bad then they should also accept Crona I have no ill feelings towards him considering the life hes had so everyone else shouldn't have ill feelings towards him as well they can either accept both Crona and I or we both leave the DWMA permanently".

Everyone was shocked but no one was shocked more than Crona he had no idea Stine would defend him like this let alone threaten to leave the DWMA if he doesn't get accepted. Marie then smiled "the same goes for me too Lord Death I won't re-apply for my teaching job unless Crona gets taken back in as a student after all…Crona and other kids like him is the reason why I like teaching here…it wouldn't feel right if he was gone and besides…he won my trust back when helping me save Stine…" it was at this point she started to have tears down her face "I got so worried when Crona got injured…I thought it was all my fault…and that the last thing I said to him is that I didn't trust him not until we got Stine back…so this…is my way of making it up to him" she said with a smile and tears.

Lord Death was touched and happy that the two of them would give up their jobs for Crona he knew that this was the extra push needed to convince everyone else "Very well then Crona once the School re-opens you will attend classes as a full time student" at this everyone in the room cheered in their own little ways the Meister and weapon team all hugged Crona and adults in the room all smiled happy for them and of course the word "Fool" was heard throughout the room.

_End of Flash back…_

As Crona thought about that day how they all accepted him and defended him he realized that Maka was waving a hand in front of his face after their failed attempt to resonate together. Snaping out of it he asked "w-what? Is something wrong?"

A concerned Maka then answered "I was about to ask you that are you alright Crona? You were spacing out when we tried to do soul resonance"

Crona blushed at that statement and lowered his head "Im sorry…" at this the others also walked over to him

"it's okay were not mad at you were just worried" said Tsubaki

"Yeah is something bothering you?" asked Soul

"Oh well it's just…I…" Crona was struggling to find the right words.

"you what Crona?" asked Maka.

"Well…I don't understand…why you guys accepted me even after I betrayed you guys…I don't even understand why Marie and Stine defended me when it was them I hurt the most…I'm just not sure if I should be here…" Crona admitted with a couple tears down his face. At this Maka got out her book and did a very light Maka chop it didn't hurt but it was enough to get Crona's attention.

She then smiled "Don't be silly Crona like Stine said that day it was Medusa that was pulling the strings she manipulated you into doing it otherwise you never would have done it in the first place".

Liz then also joined in "your our friend Crona even if Maka is the one closest to you out of all of us that doesn't mean that we don't care about you or Ragnarok for that matter".

Patti then commented with a smile "Yeah its just as big sis says you mean a lot to us Crona we want you here with us".

"and we also want you to be part of our team your one of us" said Kid with a kind smile.

Crona was shocked as everyone smiled at him it was all he needed he may not understand everything about their accepting him but knowing they all cared about him was good enough. Crona then smiled and nodded saying "Okay…" Maka smiled back and said "why don't we try one more time I have a feeling it will work this time".

With this everyone got into position with Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti and Ragnarok in weapon from and all let their soul wavelength out first Black Star reached his soul over to Kid then in turn Kid and Black Star reached out to Maka then finally they all reached over to Crona…and this time it worked. Everyone was in perfect sink and are now all a team Crona has now officially become part of the groups team and he couldn't be any happier with this done they all called it a day. Maka was happy that Crona was now part of their team and that he was living with her, Soul and Blair however deep down inside she felt like something was missing that sometime soon she and her friends would be on an adventure that would change them forever little did she know her friends felt the same way…along with a particular little girl and her friends…

_Hinamizawa…_

In a quiet village lived a young girl named Rika Furude however this young girl was no ordinary girl for she had the mind of a young adult the same goes for her "cousin" Hanyu Furude who had horns and powers of a God. The both of them were with all their friends at school playing a Club game and once again Keiichi Maebara lost and was suffering from his punishment game which was being dressed up in a bunny costume and having to run from Rena Ryūgū a couple times because of her "cute mode". Rika however was sitting on the bench just outside of school thinking about everything they accomplished. They had lived past the Watanagashi Festival with no one dying, defeated the organization that was trying to kill her and none of her friends were under the threat of losing themselves to the Hinamizawa Syndrome which she was most grateful for. However she couldn't help but feel that something was missing like her own Soul was calling out to someone she didn't understand it for she got the happy ending she had been waiting years for but she couldn't help it.

Just then Hanyu walked over and sat next to her "Au au, auauau…what's the matter Rika?" she asked a bit worried for her closest friend.

Rika sighed "I don't know whats wrong with me Hanyu I have everything I asked for but a part of me feels like something is missing…but I can't figure out what it is…" she admitted in her adult like voice.

With this Hanyu put her hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Rika…it will be alright im sure this feeling you feel will go away…if it makes you feel better…I feel the same way" to this Rika was surprised "You do?" she asked.

Hanyu smiled and said "Yeah I can't place what it is either but for now you and I are happy with all the friends we have here no one will get hurt again and everything is in perfect harmony with each other it's a new begging Rika we should make the most of it".

Rika knew she was right but she just couldn't shake off the feeling but as for now she would do as Hanyu said make the most of this new beginning they fought so hard for. Mion walked over to them "You two okay?" she asked.

To this Rika returned to her child like demeanor and smiled "Mii were okay Nipa" to this Mion smiled "well alright come on we all better get going home" with this said Mion went with her twin sister Shion back home as Keiichi left with Rena and Rika and Hanyu left with Satoko back to their home. Little did anyone know in Hinamizawa or Death City these groups of kids would change their worlds forever.

* * *

**Authors Not:** *Phew* this first chapter sure took a while I hope you all enjoyed it ^^ it's so nice for Stine to stick up for Crona like that don't ya think? Anyway leave reviews and criticism is allowed just as long as you don't super flame me. I would also like to thank my best friend Amanda who is my spell checker and co-author of this story **(Giving me ideas and what not)**


	3. Chapter 2:New Witch in Town

**Author Note:** Hello everyone I hoped you liked the 1st chapter now it's on to chapter 2 with our main villain! Note this character is** NOT** I repeat **NOT** an OC she is from the spin off series **Soul Eater Not!** The reason why I decided to use her instead of an OC is because she is what I had in mind with my OC idea but had some kind of plot background that I didn't have so instead of stealing the idea for an OC I decided to use the character herself. Give her some spotlight to how I think she might turn out in **Soul Eater Not!** Enough of my talk though let's go on to Chapter two!

* * *

Souls as One: Part One (Soul Eater) Rise of the Youngest Witch

Chapter 2: New Witch in Town.

_Outside of Death City…_

Everyone in Death City is at peace meister and weapon teams are improving their skills and the citizens are gaining back to normalcy everyone is happier and at peace…well almost everyone. The ones who worked with the witches Arachne or Medusa are now on the run from the DWMA hiding in towns nearby and keep moving problem is anyone who knows about the DWMA is on the lookout for all of them making it hard for them for most of the world knows about the DWMA.

Out of these minions on the run was the frog witch Eruka who worked with Medusa and with Free, Crona and the Mizune sisters. Eruka has been on the run with them for as long as she can remember since Arachne and Medusa's downfall she cursed herself for being so weak and stupid for being tricked into serving Medusa with those snakes inside her during the time she also cursed that Crona was still excepted back in the DWMA while the rest of them were on the run. However at the same time she was a bit happy for Crona even if she is a witch shes not heartless she felt bad for the kid with the treatment Medusa gave him but her feelings never went further then that. She admitted that she did have some respect for Medusa but she never wanted to work for her! Medusa had always been highly dangerous and threatening to the witches but no one would listen to her! It was frustrating and she ended up being forced to work with her no less. Now because of that ungrateful witch she was now on the run for her life.

Free who is also on the run with Eruka was also frustrated by all this. He was grateful to Medusa for freeing him but soon after that he found that he was nothing more than a pawn to her for her plans the only reason why he agreed to help was at first to repay her but then he did so because he knew she would make his new life be a living hell. She sure made his life a living hell alright now he was on the run not just for stealing the grate witches eye to gain immortality but also because he helped Medusa free Asura. What's worse is that not only would he be on the run for the rest of his life but he was an immortal so he would be on the run for eternity.

They all came to a stop in an abandoned building caching their breath Free being the leader of the group was the first to speak "I think were safe in here it's a good thing they're going after people from Arachnophobia first and got out of there before it all went down".

With this said Eruka put her back ageist the wall and slid down it to the floor and started to cry "this isn't fair Free! I never wanted any of this I wanted to kill that witch to keep myself and the other witches safe from the DWMA! but then she ends up doing this to me and I'm now on the run for my life!".

Free frowned he knew that Eruka never wanted to work for Medusa and was forced into it when he wasn't in a way and that she only worked for her to stay alive and now she has to live like this. "I know it's not fair Eruka but we have to deal with it I promise I won't let you or the Mizune sisters get killed easily" Free told her to calm her down.

At this Eruka looked up "really?" she asked stunned Free answered with a nod "Yeah after all I'm Immortal I can do anything" Eruka sweat dropped a bit at hearing him say that but smiled she always got along with Free he may be a bit odd at times but she considered him a friend along with the Mizune sisters for which she still feels bad about getting the oldest one killed.

Before they can rest up more they started to hear an evil laugh and all jump up and started to keep their guard up. Eruka stayed behind Free a bit nervous of whom it would be. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Free demanded and to answer him a woman appeared before him or rather a teenager.

She had a pale and unblemished complexion with slender facial features, which are characterized by the unusual iris displayed by both of her eyes. It was shown by her eyes alone that she was a witch with a scorpion theme for her eyes having that distinctive feature takes the shape of two interlocking scorpion stingers, which together form one complete circle located at the center of each eye. She also had a headscarf covering her hair which was arranged into a long loose plait that ends in the shape of a scorpion's stinger, through the use of an appropriately tied bow, an aspect that is further mirrored by an ornamental earring dangling from her right ear. She also seemed to be wearing typical attire consists of a long-sleeved sailor outfit that has been adopted by many Japanese schools as their standard uniform. It also displays the symbol of the star sign "Scorpio" as a small emblem, located on the visible portion of her vest beneath her sailor collar.

Free, Eruka and the Mizune sisters all looked at her and blinked they didn't expect this. Eruka was the first to speak seeing that the teen in front of them was a witch "Um…who are you?" at this the teenager half smiled evilly one that sent chills down Eruka's spine similar to when Medusa smiled.

"My name is Shaula Gorgon im sure you have heard of me before" she said with a young yet evil like voice.

Eruka's eyes widen in shock she knew this witch alright but she never met her in person she was the witch of Scorpions Medusa's little sister! "I know you! Your Medusa's and Arachne's little sister Medusa told us a bit about you but other than that all I know is that you suddenly went into hiding years ago and were never seen again" she admitted.

Free wasen't sure what to think of this Shaula that was in front of them she looked rather young like Eruka but on hearing she is the 3rd Gorgon sister shocked him he didn't think the youngest sister would look this young** (goes to show don't judge a book by its cover)**.

At this point Free asked "What do you want with us?"

Shaula answered "im here to have you seven come with me"

Eruka shouted "No way! I have had enough with the Gorgon sisters as it is I'm not about to get myself into another hell hole!"

Shaula smirked "Oh really? So you don't mind the safety and shelter I could offer you all won't be used for you? I know Medusa has made it so that you all will now be chased for the rest of your life to have to live in constant fear if you chose not to come with me that will be your life for now on".

As much as they didn't want to admit it she was right "And how do we know we can trust you?" asked Free.

Shaula shrugged "you don't but if you don't want to come in for shelter you can come with me to help get revenge on the DWMA"

"Oh yeah? And how do we know your plan would even work when your sisters didn't do well with theirs!" Eruka shouted.

"Because I have a plan much better thought out then my sisters did and besides…I've been waiting for this time I knew my sisters would bring the DWMA to its knees but wouldn't be able to finish the job so now I'm going to show that im just as good as them and take this opportunity they have made to take down the DWMA once and for all!"Shaula explained.

Eruka still wasn't convinced but Free thought about it and realised what she meant and she was right the DWMA was at its knees. They suffered serious damage from there last major battle and any team above one star were scattered all over to find those who worked for Arachne and for them who worked for Medusa if there was any time to attack it would be now.

"Maybe she could do it…" Free admitted to himself shocking Eruka"what do you mean Free?" she asked.

"Well think about it the DWMA is still repairing its self from the last battle and has its guard down and just about any weapon and mister above one star is scattered all over looking for us and for everyone that worked for Arachne if there was any time to attack it would be now" Free explained.

Eruka thought about it and sighed "yeah I guess you're right…" Eruka knew Free was right but Shaula was a Gorgon sister she wasn't to be trusted but she knew she had no choice. It would either be run for the rest of her life and be captured by the DWMA and get killed or take this chance to try and fight back at the DWMA. If Shaula is as good as Medusa and Arachne were then it could work

"Well…I guess I'm in if Free is" Eruka admited Free nodded his head "I'm in too" the 5 Mizune sisters then raised their hands in agreement with a "chi".

Shaula grew an eerie smile on her face "very well then follow me" and with that she took them in a secret passage way back to her lair just outside of Death City… underground.

_Shaula's lair…_

Meanwhile at Shaula's lair laid a few people two of which were ones who worked for Arachne. One being a weapon named Giriko and the monster Mosquito who took care of Arachne's organization of Arachnophobia during the 800 years she was gone and now…all of that had been wasted.

Mosquito had always been loyal to Arachne she was his dearest companion and master and thanks to that ungrateful Kishin she was dead and Arachnophobia destroyed. Mosquito and Giriko were the only ones left of Arachnophobia along with a few minor minions. Mosquito cursed himself for living while Arachne was killed and couldn't believe he was now stuck with the ungrateful weapon Giriko. They never got along but with Giriko insulting Arachne going on about how she betrayed him got on Mosquito's nerves. Mosquito knew about Shaula alright for she was the sister who created the weapon Tsubaki is now 800 years ago in spite of Arachne showing she could make a better weapon by having the person turn into more than just one weapon. Mosquito never really cared about Shaula she wasn't as bad as Medusa as far as he knew for Shaula didn't betray her oldest sister like Medusa did but that was not the reason he chose to go with Shaula the reason was that he wanted to have revenge ageist the DWMA for what they did to Arachnophobia.

The weapon Giriko on the other hand could care less what happened to Arachne or Arachnophobia the only reason why he joined Arachnophobia 800 years ago was to fight ageist the DWMA to show Lord Death he wasn't going to go by his rules and destroy it all with his hatred. Now that hatred was doubled for being humiliated like that after having to live 800 years of boring empty crap sending his brain and soul through his children through the generations for nothing but humiliation one person in particular he held the most hatred for and that was the Death Scythe Justin Law.

Justin was a weapon like him one of the strongest weapons out there his equal in strength and he like Giriko didn't need a meister to be used in battle. The similarities end here however for Giriko hates the DWMA and everything it stands for and wants nothing more than to kill Lord Death with his own hands. Justin on the other hand works for the DWMA and is a Death Scythe for that matter. He was extremely loyal to Lord Death and his "teachings" and fights for everything the DWMA stands for and he was still just a kid! He was only seventeen years old! That's what pissed off Giriko the most was that he was beaten by a kid! Now he has joined Shaula as a second chance to take down the DWMA, Justin and Lord Death once and for all. However he has to admit he wasn't to sure about Shaula he liked Arachne a little but taking orders from Shaula who appeared like a kid herself bothered him plus he couldn't shake the feeling off that she was not to be trusted.

After a while Shaula came in with Eurka, Free and the Mizune sisters "Looks like we now have everyone here and accounted for" Shaula said as Mosquito stood up and took off his hat and bowed.

"Welcome back lady Shaula may I ask who they are?" he asked politely "This is Free the werewolf known to have stolen the grand witches eye, the frog witch Eurka and the mice witches the Mizune sisters they worked for Medusa" Shaula explained.

At this Mosquito's eyes grew colder as he looked at them giving the Mizune's and Eurka the shivers "Why should we have them work with us? They infiltrated Arachnophobia sending secrets to Medusa which led to the treaty of Arachnophobia's downfall" Mosquito asked with disdain.

"My Mosquito I know you are loyal to my older sister Arachne and are angry at my sister Medusa for causing her death but they were forced to work with her Free here was let out by Medusa and he helped her out of gratitude not knowing she would use him forever more and poor Eurka here was forced to work with her after Medusa put over 1,000s of snakes into her body threatening to kill her if she ever disobeyed while the Mizune sisters are good friends of Ekura's joined in for her sake they hate Medusa just as much as you do besides we could use as many allies as we can get and they did help Medusa free the Kishin so they are strong in their own ways" Shaula explained.

Mosquito looked over to them and saw Eurka and the Mizune's shaking a bit hiding behind Free who seemed to have grown protective of the girls and nodded to Shaula "very well then" and put his hat back on.

Giriko spoke up "Who cares who they are! when are we going to attack the DWMA and what are your plans anyway?"

"You shut your mouth Giriko! even now you don't show respect for anyone do you? If you don't shape up I will kill you with my own bare hands!" Mosquito shouted at him.

"Oh so you want to fight again old man? Because I think you could use a beat down!" Giriko replied rising his leg with chains going to fight in return Mosquito had his nose grow.

Shaula laughed a bit "boys boys calm down you will have your chances to fight" with that said the two calmed down.

Once things calmed down a bit Eurka took it as her chance to look at where they were. Shaula's lair looked like that of an Office one that she hid underground of Death City similar to how the Kishin was hidden under the DWMA. The office was spacious and had a huge desk in the middle with the star sign "Scorpio" above her chair and book shelves which held many books, ingredients for potions and what not. Behind the chair and desk was a secret door a passage that leads to her experiment room filled with her rejected failed experiments and the one successful one. Eurka could tell Shaula was like a combo of her two sisters by how the office looked and what she had in it she could tell she made it an office to keep a work like appearance much like how Medusa did with her nurse's office in the DWMA **(although she had to since she was undercover)** and had some things that looked similar to what Medusa had. However she saw that it was a lot fancier then anything Medusa had and that she liked the finer things in life like Arachne did she also saw that she had red wine much like Arachne did at her place and she saw there was red blood **(Mosquito's drink)** as well.

Shaula then sat on her desk and opened a bottle of red wine as Mosquito walked over to her "if I may I can poor you a drink" he offered.

"I would like that vary much Mosquito I can see why my sister Arachne put so much trust in you" with that said her glass was soon filled with red wine poured by Mosquito himself she soon took a drink of it and put the glass back down "Alright then let's get down to business".

Giriko walked over along with Free and the others "it's about time so then what is your plan huh?" Giriko asked not really expecting anything big from her.

"Tell me have you all heard about the 'Traitors'?" Shaula asked.

Giriko raised an eyebrow "what the heck are you talking about?" he asked.

That's when Free stepped in "Wait I think I have heard of them they are these normal humans that go into Death City to challenge Miesters and Weapons to test their strength or something like that what about them?" at this Shaula motioned the other two men that were in the room to come over they didn't really notice them but now everyone had a good look at them.

The first man seemed to be simply an ordinary yet muscular man with eerie black eyes, clothed in a black t-shirt and jeans. While the second man had his face largely obscured beneath the resulting shade of his hooded jacket, he is characterized solely by a sinister sneer and the peculiar presence of a "Scorpio" symbol emblazoned on his right eye. This emblem is repeated upon the upper left of his jacket, which due to its rolled-up sleeves reveals two scorpion stingers tattooed on his exposed right forearm. He also had a pair of dark jeans, adorned with a small chained ornament in the shape of a scorpion stinger, hanging from his waist.

"These gentlemen here are two of the Traitors you have heard about the muscular man here is David and the one with the hoodie is Ethen they are my most trusted of the Traitors" Shaula explained with Ethen doing bit of a smirk and David just having a blank face.

"Okay so the Traitors work for you huh? I don't see how they can be of any help their normal humans" said Giriko.

"By themselves they are but after having a dose of my experiment they will be stronger than the Miesters and Weapons" Shaula said with a smirk.

At this everyone was shocked "But…but that's not possible Crona had the Black Blood and Ragnorok inside him to become a kishen but he didn't become stronger then the Miesters and Weapons" said Eruka.

"Yeah it's not so impressive" admited Giriko.

At these doubts Shaula smirked "That type of thinking is exactly what the DWMA will think as well which is what I'm counting on they wouldn't see the Traitors as a threat giving us the advantage you see the experiment is to increase their soul wavelength and physical strength along with any abilities they have to match and surpass that of the Weapons and Miesters along with a little something extra to give them a power boost when needed" .

They were shocked to say the least but Giriko and Eruka were not convinced "Okay so let's say what you said is true and this experiment does work what are you going to do with it?" asked Giriko.

"Simple I'm going to have them attack the DWMA while they are in the middle of repairs and since no one expects anything from the Traitors they won't see it coming and we will take back the magic tools taken from my older sister Arachne including Brew and the Book of Eibon" Eruka was a bit shocked by this answer but admitted to herself that this could work.

"However…there is one miester and weapon team they could be a problem…" admitted Shaula.

"and what team would that be my lady? The Death Scythes?" asked Mosquito.

"Well the Death Scythes will be hard to deal with but we can take them on im sure of it but there is a one star miester and weapon team that could complicate things…it's the team with the Death Scythes Spirit's Daughter in it along with lord Deaths son"Shaula admitted.

Giriko laughed "you serious? You think a team of one stars will be a threat that's rich!" he continued to laugh between words.

Free also spoke up "I agree with Giriko they shouldn't be that big of a problem" he admitted.

With this Shaula did a tsk tsk tsk "I wouldn't judge them so quickly if I were you…after all who do you think killed my sister Medusa and defeated the Kishen Asura?".

Giriko suddenly stopped laughing and everyone was in shock "…is this some kind of joke if it is I didn't get it" said Free with a confused look on his face.

"It's no joke Free the meister Maka and her weapon Soul went in to help my nephew Crona and Death Scythe Marie to get Stine back and it was Maka and Soul with their Majin Hunter **(Genie/Demon Hunter)** that killed my sister Medusa then all of them together were able to defeat Asura mainly that meister Maka shes a grave threat…so is Lord Deaths Son Death the Kid, that one kid Black Star being the last of one of the most powerful clans and it seems my nephew Crona has also joined in…that black blood of his may not be perfect but it's nothing to sneeze at they also all have powerful weapons…before we can do anything we need to get them out of the way once we do the adults will be in a panic for those kids mainly Spirit and Lord Death himself seeing as their daughter and son will be gone" Shaula explained.

Eruka saw her point along with everyone else in the room "Okay…so how do we get rid of them if they are as powerful as you say they are?" she asked.

Shaula gave an evil smile "by sending them into a witch territory I created" when she said that the Mizune sisters hid behind Eruka who in turn stayed close to Free a bit freaked by what she said.

Free and Giriko were confused "What the heck is a witch territory?" Giriko asked.

Mosquito then took off his hat and started to explain "well basically it's the magic surrounding a person, group or place that a witch has mainly used for spells, plots and experiments only the most powerful witches can use it…its mainly made by a certain type of witch known as the old ones known to be older and more powerful than the grand witch herself all witches of that type can make one…but as for normal witches like Eruka over there or even Lady Arachne and Medusa its rare only the most powerful witches can use it…I know for a fact Arachne and Medusa made ones themselves without really trying so im not surprised you can make one as well Lady Shaula" Mosquito admitted.

Eruka was shaking knowing she was one of Medusa's territory's with the snakes being inside her when Medusa was alive the same goes for Crona too which is one of the reasons why she started to shake not just out of fear but anger to think she was Medusa's property!

"So…who or what were Arachne and Medusa's territory?" Free asked.

"Ah well for Arachne it would be a number of magic tools, Asura himself and her organization as for my sister Medusa it would be the Black Blood, Crona and even Eruka behind you" Free was shocked by the Eruka part and looked behind him at her seeing her shake.

Giriko didn't know about these witch territories but as far as he was concerned he was rather impressed by it "Okay so how do we get those brats into this territory you made?" Giriko asked.

Shaula grew an evil smile on her face as she explained her plan with everyone listening in getting rather excited in it…for DWMA's battle had only just begun.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I am SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know this chapter didn't come in till a month latter which I wanted to update A LOT sooner than I did. You see for this story I have everything planned out in my head except for this ONE part that I needed and saw that I needed it for chapter two and was like "shit…" I'm a rather bad procrastinator so instead of thinking of it right away to make chapter two I put it off more and more and the next thing I knew 2 weeks had gone by. So I worked on the idea and wrote the chapter during the 3rd week except for the last few paragraphs then I got lazy and didn't finish for another week when I saw it had been a month I finished it to update ^^" I'm so sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoyed chapter two at least. Again Shaula and the two Traitors that showed up in the fanfic are **NOT** OC's they are from the spin off series **Soul Eater Not!** However the Traitors names are ones I gave them because they didn't give us their names in **Soul Eater Not!** The descriptions of the characters from **Soul Eater Not!** I got from the Soul Eater Wiki I just reworded parts of it so that info goes to Wiki. I will try to get chapter 3 done A LOT sooner it depends on how busy I may get. Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 3:Dreams

**Authors Note**: Hello everyone I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far I know it's being updated slowly but it will eventually get done. Also FYI since summer is almost over it means I will be attending fall classes at College soon so that will make things complicated but I will wright the chapters whenever I can. Now then On to Chapter 3! I do not own anyone from **Soul Eater** or **Higurashi**. OH and because I forgot to do so earlier the **Soul Eater** and **Higurashi** character ages for this fic are below.

**Soul Eater and Higurashi Characters Ages**

Maka-14 Rika-11

Soul-15 Satoko-11

Black Star-15 Keiichi-16

Tsubaski-17 Rena-15

Liz-17 Patty- 16

Kid-16 Mion and Shion- 17

Crona-14 Hanyu-11

**(Higurashi is for sure while Soul Eater it's not exactly stated so I guessed)**

* * *

Souls as One: Part One (Soul Eater) Rise of the Youngest Witch

Chapter 3~ Dreams

It always started out the same for Maka…it was the same dream she had been having since Crona and Ragnarok succeeded in Soul Resonance with the team. She and her friends would be in a field by a small school that she doesn't recognize and along with them would be a couple of boys and a group of girls even Blair would be there with them. For the two boys and girls she would not be able to make out what they looked like for their faces would be covered by shadows but she wasn't scared of them in fact everyone seemed to be great friends with each other.

By the fence would be the two boys along with Black Star talking to the one boy with brown hair and Blair hugging and talking to the other one from behind. She would also see that two of the girls appeared to be twins and one of the two twins was getting a bit annoyed yet laughed much like Maka would when Blair teased her with Soul (except without the laughing part). She would see that Liz and Patty would be with the twins with Patty goofing around with one of them and Liz talking to the other twin that was getting annoyed and laughing by Blair's actions. Then Kid would walk over to them and all four of them would get an evil like smile and tackle him all at once with Patty on the right Liz on the left and the two other girls in the middle. Everyone would laugh with Kid laughing with them then telling the girls to get off him.

Soul would be playing with one of the 3 little girls that were around as part of the group she would be the one that would have short hair and Soul would end up picking her up and putting her on his shoulders with the girl hugging his head. Crona would be sitting next to another girl for a while till Tsubaski would come over along with another little girl that had long hair and what appeared to be horns on her head. The girl sitting next the Crona would give him a kiss on the cheek making him blush then the little girl would grab his hand and run off with him. Maka herself would be around the 3rd little girl the shortest one with long hair and chase after her…then the little girl would turn around to face her and smile with her hair blowing in the wind…then Maka would wake up.

_Death City…_

Maka woke up from the dream as she has always been doing lately rubbing her eyes. She didn't understand why she would be having a dream like that and why she would feel so happy with a girl in a dream that she never even met or could even see the face of. More importantly she knew that it started after Crona became part of the team…and she didn't understand why…could they all be connected to something but just don't know it?

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 am and sighed with a yawn "not again…why is it I always seem to be waking up so early when having that dream…" she said to herself and looked out the window up at the moon which to normal people looked like a normal moon but for the Meisters and Weapons it looked like it would have a face and be laughing. Sighing once more she went back to sleep.

_Next Morning…_

The next morning she got changed and started making breakfast for herself, Soul, Crona, Ragnarok, and Blair for it was her turn to make breakfast. As always Blair would be the first one to walk in smiling.

"Good morning Maka" she greeted.

"Morning Blair did you get a good night sleep?" Maka asked.

"Yep" Blair replied with a smile Maka then gave Blair her breakfast which was her favorite fish and pancakes (Hey she IS a cat).

Soul and Crona would then walk in with Ragnarok popping out of Crona's back "Hey I'm hungry! Is the food ready yet!?" Ragnarok asked…well demanded.

"Ragnarok you need to be more polite" Crona said.

"Oh shut up" Ragnarok replied annoyed.

Maka laughed a bit "It'll be ready soon you have a big appetite so it takes more time to make yours since you eat as much as Black Star does" Maka told him it was a good thing Tsubakai showed her how to make a lot of food all at once.

Soul sat down at the table with the others and once Maka sat down he saw that she seemed a bit tired "You Okay Maka?" he asked.

With Maka doing a light sigh she replied "Yeah I've just been having this strange dream lately it's not a bad dream but I always seem to wake up early because of it" she admitted with a yawn.

Soul and Crona suddenly got quiet and Maka raised an eyebrow "what is it?" she asked.

Crona suddenly got a bit nervous "Oh it's nothing…nothing at all" and started to eat with Ragnarok eating not really paying attention to the conversation and Soul just shrugged it off for the time being. That seemed rather odd to Maka but she decided to ask them about it once they got to the DWMA.

Blair not really knowing what was going on decided to speak up "what kind of dream was it Maka?" she asked.

Maka replied "Well I'm not sure how to describe it everyone would be by this small school and these two boys and group of girls who I can never see the faces of would be there and we all are basically happy there having a good time…it's a nice dream but something about it bothers me…like that group is real some ware even you were with us Blair and sometimes Papa and Stine would be there too with this other adult".

As Maka spoke Blair felt like she knew of this dream some ware but couldn't place it she asked "why do you think this group could be real I mean it's just a dream right?" Blair asked.

Maka sighed "I don't know it just feels like their souls are calling out to me…mainly this little girl with long hair…" she admitted "Anyway I guess it's not really that important" with that said she started to eat not knowing Soul and Crona even Ragnarok listened in on the conversation and were now vary quiet.

_The DWMA…_

Once Maka, Soul and Crona got to the DWMA they went up to their home room which was Stine's class. All the students were relieved to have Stine back after almost losing him to the madness mainly Maka's team but the students still found him a bit creepy at times. They got to their seats and of course around them would be there best friends and team mates.

"Hey you guys what took ya so long?" Black Star asked with a bit of a smirk.

"traffic was murder that's what" Soul said giving Black Star a bit of a high five and sat down next to Maka with Crona on the other side of her.

Soul then suddenly spoke up "Hey Maka…that dream you told us about this morning how long have you been having it?"

Maka was a bit surprised by the question and Tsubaki spoke up "Dream? What Dream?" she asked with everyone else also listening in.

Maka suddenly got a bit nervous with the attention she was getting "well it's not that big of a deal it's just this dream I have ware we are with this group by a small school is all and to answer your question Soul I have been having it since Crona joined our team to be honest". Maka saw that everyone in the group suddenly got quiet with a few of them being wide eyed "…ah did I say something weird?" she asked not sure of what was going on.

"…to be honest I've been having the same dream" Soul admitted not really feeling convertible about it.

Crona slowly raised his hand and said "…Ragnarok and I have been having that dream too…like Maka said it was right after we joined the team".

Maka was surprised "was this dream ware we couldn't see this group faces because they were covered by shadows" Kid asked and Maka slowly nodded her head.

"This is so cool! That's the dream I've been having too!" Patty said excitedly with Liz being a bit freaked out by it "Yeah same here…".

Tsubaki then also spoke up "I've been having It too…" she said a bit uncomfortable.

Black Star also admitted "yeah me too…that's a bit weird though…why would we all be having the same dream it's creepy".

Maka then closed her eyes and thought about it…she suddenly got an idea "did you all start having it when Crona got his soul connected to the team?" she asked everyone nodded their heads "what if we are all having the same dream because our souls are connected because of the Soul Link team" she suggested.

Except for Black Star and Patty everyone else understood what she meant "what does that mean?" Black Star asked.

Tsubaki then began to explain "basically Black Star because our souls are connected we can all have the same dream its more common between a weapon and there mister but it's not impossible for a team to have it too" Black Star and Patty then nodded in understanding.

Kid then said "question is…why would we all be having a dream like that…" by Kid's statement they all saw he had a point there "I don't know…maybe we can talk to Stine about it after class" Maka suggested "I guess it wouldn't hurt" Soul admitted.

Stine then entered the room in his chair as always falling over the door way and sliding in hitting his desk. All the students did a sweat drop "_some things will never change_" thought Maka.

Stine then got up and put his chair back up and sat down turning back the screw he had put in his head such a long time ago "Morning everyone I hope you all have been practicing with your teams for today we have a bit of a surprise for you" Stine then did a slight smirk "I guess you can say it's a bit of a pop quiz except it won't be on paper today we will be testing how well you all can fight with your team mates". Everyone was in a bit of an uproar "Calm down everyone it's really not that big of a deal as long as you all have been practicing you'll be fine it won't count too much with your grade. However I would take it seriously for this will be part of your finals at the end of the year which is coming right up the corner so any tips we give you about your performance today I would take seriously" he informed them. A number of people were a bit nervous but none were more nervous than Crona who was shaking quite a bit.

Maka seeing his distress smiled and whispered to him "don't worry Crona you'll do fine" she assured him Crona only did a small smile and nod but did not stop shaking.

"Now before we begin let me introduce you all to the man who will be helping to train you all and who you will be fighting for the pop quiz today" Stine said motioning his hand to the door.

All the students looked over to the door and the person who walked in was none other than the samurai Mifune. Mifune was not a meister nor was he a weapon but was an ordinary human. However his extraordinary skill gave him the fighting ability to match up and even beat miesters and weapons from the Academy. Black Star and Tsubaki know this all too well for they fought ageist him three times and by the third time Black Star admitted to himself that he was an worthy opponent and teacher. That was why both of them chose not to kill him at the end of the battle at Baba Yaga's Castle when they were fighting ageist Arachnophobia and had him come into the DWMA with little witch Angela to become a teacher. Another extraordinary thing about him was that his soul wavelength was rather large for a normal human so much so that his wavelength was bigger than a number of students and matches that of a number of teachers at the DWMA and knows how to fight more than one person at once.

"Everyone this is Mifune all of you remember him coming into the DWMA right after the fight with Arachnophobia by Black Star and Tsubaki's recommendations. Well today is his first day as a teacher for he's finally able to step down from helping us find all of Arachnophobia's men to ware we can do it ourselves he will be the one to fight you. Both he and I will be analyzing your fighting styles and team work. Your teams will each fight him for 5 minutes total once the 5 minutes are up you will step down and we will give you your grade and give you advice you may need to improve your skills" Stine informed everyone.

When everyone took a good look at Mifune they saw he had at least 2 to 4 cases of sword's which he uses all of them to fight making some of them gulp. Black Star usually would laugh off the challenge and claim he will beat them for sure however he knows how Mifune fights…"guys we need to be careful with this one he's one tough bastard" Black Star informed his team mates and friends who all gave him a nod of understanding.

"Alright everyone before we start we have a battle field ready for this pop quiz fight" Stine informed them "Mifune would you like to lead the way?" Stine offered.

Mifune did a slight nod "very well then everyone follow me" with that said he took them to the filed that was built in the back of the school.

Everyone was shocked for it was a large battle like field and had a huge stand for everyone to sit in along with a section for the teachers to sit at to have a good view of it. Stine went up to that section and sat down with a clip board list in his hand and Mifune went out to the filed with his swords "Alright then let's get started" Stine said.

Stine took out a list of the teams present and read off team after team to come fight Mifune and everyone with the exception of Black Star and Tsubaki who had fought him before were in awe and Crona was shaking more by the minute.

"hey Crona you okay?" Black Star asked.

"hes just nervous that's all" Maka said.

Soul patted his shoulder "don't worry so much you'll do fine".

Crona gave them a weak smile "thanks it's just that I'm not sure how to deal with this kind of situation" he admitted.

Then Ragnarok popped out of his back and hit him on the head "you wuss stop worrying so much will ya!" he shouted annoyed.

Tsubaki smiled "there right Crona you'll do just fine I'm sure you'll get a grate review from Mifune and Stine" she assured him. Crona smiled more feeling a bit more relaxed that is until Stine called them down.

"Alright then Maka your team is up next since you have Crona and Ragnarok as new members to the team your grade won't be as strict as the others since Crona and Ragnarok haven't been fighting with you as a team for very long like everyone else has" Stine explained. Maka and the others all stood up with Crona following shortly behind them nervous.

Maka smiled "relax Crona it's just more training that's all" Crona gave a weak smile and nodded.

Black Star smirked "looks like we're going to fight again Mifune" as he said that the other students started whispering shocked to hear Black Star fought him before.

Mifue smiled a bit "Looks like it and this time I'll be able to see how well you can fight with a team" he admitted.

"Alright then are you all ready?" Stine asked as an answer to that question Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Ragnarok turned into their weapon forms and went into the hands of their misters Maka, Black Star, Kid and Crona. Mifune took out one of his swords and like the other fights let out the other sword's into the ground with yellow tape surrounding them closing off the battle field.

"I won't go easy on you kids" Mifune admitted.

Black Star then smirked "we wouldn't have it any other way".

"Alright then…and…begin!" as soon as Stine called that the fight had begun Mifune made no slow movements and went in to attack.

All the meisters dogged just in time before Mifune could land his 1st blow. Kid went up behind him and started to shoot but Mifune reflected the bullets off his swords and went in to strike but then was blinded by Tsubaki's smoke bomb mode giving Kid the chance to shoot at him again this time knocking his sword out of his hands. Maka then came in from behind and tried to knock him down with Soul but Mifune then kicked up one of the swords from the ground and clashed with Soul to block the attack. Crona however then used Ragnarok to knock the sword off of Soul and Maka and then Mifune cuts Crona with the sword making his arm bleed black blood. Eyes widening Mifune jumped back in time to doge an attack from Crona's black blood "You kids are vary in sink I see you have been practicing vary hard" Mifune admitted.

Black Star then shouted "Tsubaki Uncanny Sword mode!" with that she changed into the Uncanny Sword (Enchanted in the English Dub) the same sword from that was her brother's weapon and that Black Star had finally mastered. Using the shadow ability of the weapon Black Star goes to pin Mifune down he however saw through this and dogged.

"I told you guys he's a hard one" Black Star shouted.

"We know Black Star" Maka admitted she was surprised by Mifune to be honest it seemed like he could read the moves they were about to do before doing them.

"You have 3 minutes left" Stine warned them.

"Were running out of time! Black Star you fought Mifune before do you know how to beat him?" Kid asked.

"if I knew exactly how to beat him with you guys I would have told you before we started!" Black Star shouted.

"I was afraid of that" Kid admitted.

Mifune then came in and knocked Kid back a bit when he wasn't paying attention "focus on the battle at hand young reaper" Mifune warned him.

Kid landed on his feet "damn…I didn't see that coming" he admitted to himself.

The fight continued on like that for the next 3 minutes and during the last minute they used the main attacks on him for a final blow Black Star with the Uncanny Sword, Maka with the Majin Hunt (Genie Hunter in English dub), Kid with his highest blast, and Crona with his Screech Alpha. They seemed to have hit Mifune however he was JUST able to get out of the way but the moves destroyed the battle field.

"time is up!" Stine announced as Maka and the others were caching their breath looking around at the damage they did and sweat dropped a bit.

Maka then did a weak laugh "I think we might have taken it a bit too far" she said nervously.

"Don't worry about it you all came at me with everything you had which is what we wanted to see the other teams did well but you all kept me on my toes I'm rather impressed so far the only other team that kept me on my toes was Ox's team keep up the good work" Mifune commented.

Maka smiled "thank you" however inside she was a bit annoyed. She and Ox always had a bit of a rivalry and because of that the two teams also had a bit of a rivalry. Maka's team was named the best one star meister team in the DWMA however Ox and his friends were close up in second, right behind them.

"I agree that you kids did well however you will want to work on saving up your energy better for the final blow Ox's team were able to do that but would end up holding too much back you all however have the opposite problem letting to much out. Work on balancing each other out and you'll do better next time" Stine informed them with the group nodding their heads thus ending their turn for the fight pop quiz.

Once everyone had their battles and got graded Maka and the others stayed behind "Hey Professor Stine can we talk to you?" Maka asked.

"Sure what is it you need?" he replied.

"I speak for all of us…that we all have been having this strange dream of people we never met before and we can never see their faces or what they look like and we all have started to get them when Crona and Ragnarok joined the team do you know what that could mean?" Maka asked.

Stine stared wide eyed he had never heard of something like that in his life time and if he did he didn't pay that much attention to it "to be honest I haven't really heard of something like that all I can figure is that you all are having the same dream because your souls are connected as a team as for why you're having these dreams in the first place is anyone's guess if anyone knows something about it I would say it would be Lord Death".

Kid nodded in understanding "I think so too…my Father has been around longer than any of us if anyone would know about this he might"

"In that case I'll go with you kids I'm a bit curious about this myself Mifune can you handle things while I'm gone?" Stine asked.

Mifune nodded "That's fine by me you do what you have to do" he answered and with that Stine and Maka's team went to the Death room.

_The Death Room…_

Kid knocked on the door "Father? It's Kid I need to ask you something along with Stine and my friends" with that said the door became unlocked and they all went inside.

"Hey hey what's up?" Lord Death greeted with his cheerful voice.

"Hello Father we've come to ask you about something" Kid stated.

"Oh? And what is it you need to ask me about?" Lord Death asked.

Stine then answered "apparently these kids have all been having a strange dream since Crona joined there team".

"Really? Please explain" Lord Death insisted.

"Well basically it's a dream ware we are all by this small school we don't really know with this group of kids mostly of girls and were all having a great time…but it feels so real and we can't ever seem to see their faces no matter how many times we have the dream" Maka explained.

Lord Death was rather shocked by this answer in his entire life he never heard of something like this happening to a number of people at once let along a group so tied together. "Well kids it seems something extremely rare has happened to you…the kids you see in your dream…are souls of people calling out to you and by the description your giving me they don't even know it" Lord Death explained.

Maka, Kid and the others all blinked "what do you mean they are calling out to us Father?" Kid asked.

"Well it goes like this there are meisters and weapons in the world that are connected to each other like you all are now however a strong human soul can be found in the world in some way like Mifune for example. Sometimes those strong souls can unknowingly sense a mister or weapon or both that have a strong understanding and connection to them and will send them an image of themselves and what their lives would be like with them…and if it were during times of troubles then the meister and weapon would see what is hurting them. This has only happened once before and that was over 800 years ago back with the first weapons and that was with just one soul you kids are tied to more than one this is truly a sign that big changes are ahead for you kids…for all of us"

Everyone in the room blinked including Stine who were all shocked "you're saying…whoever these souls are…are trying to reach out to us and meet us without knowing it?" Kid asked.

Lord Death nodded "that's right kiddo".

"But how is that even possible without them knowing?" Soul asked.

"I'm not all that sure yet but whatever the reasoning might be I say they must have had some kind of experience that strengthened their souls without them realizing it so much so that they are able to call out to you meisters and weapons who can understand them. I am guessing that you kids may all have the same dream but your focus is more on one or two people in it in particular" Lord Death explained.

When Death pointed that out they all may have had their focus on someone in particular in the dream Tsubaki spoke up "What do you mean that our focus maybe on someone in particular in the dream Lord Death?".

"Excellent question my dear you all maybe having the same dream but each of you I'm sure interpreted it differently like you were only really focusing on one or two of the kids in the dream more so than anyone else those would be the souls that are reaching out to you individually" Lord Death explained.

After hearing that explanation they all thought about it and realized he was right. Maka thought about how she saw the dream even though she saw how everyone was interacting with each other her main focus was on the short little girl with long hair…someone to her that seemed wiser and older in a way then she was letting on…and Maka didn't understand it. If these souls really are calling out to them what are they trying to say? Why do they want to meet her and her friends and also…what could they have gone through to make their souls so strong.

"Is that all you needed to ask me?" Lord Death asked.

"um yeah it is…but one more thing father…if this means what you say it means do you think we will meet these kids in person?" asked Kid.

"Yes…and vary soon by the looks of it the only question is how will you meet them…I want you kids to stay on your guard understand?"

"Yes Sir" answered the Thompson sisters.

"Good now then run along back to your classes now" Lord Death insisted with a cheerful voice and with that said Maka and her friends left leaving Stine and Lord Death.

"Is there something on your mind?" asked Death.

"Yes…do you think all this soul dream business will be dangerous somehow?" Stine asked.

Curious about that statement Death replied with his own question "what do you mean by that?".

"Well we still haven't found the minions of lady Medusa or Mosquito and Girko from Arachnophobia that spells trouble for us for they could be plotting something together…things have been calm but they won't stay like that forever" Stine explained.

Seeing Stine's point Death answered "I understand your concerns to be honest I have been thinking the same thing however if the kids do meet this group from their dream they may be the ones to help us out somehow until then keep an eye on the kids progress along with the rest of the students in the DWMA we all need to be prepared for the unexpected understand?".

Stine nodded "Yes I understand by the way ware is Spirit?" he asked.

"Oh he's helping Sid at the moment he'll be back soon don't worry" Death answered.

"Very well then I guess I'll head back to the class then" and with that Stine left.

Death took this moment of peace to think over the shocking news he had just been given about his son and his team mates and over the threat that maybe coming just around the corner…he knew a storm was burring but this time…he wasn't entirely sure of what to do even though that was rather uncomfortable for this Shinigami he knew that big changes were about to happen…and soon.

_Later that night in Hinamizawa…_

Rika was sleeping with a peaceful look on her face having the same dream as the meisters and weapons were having except for her it would be the weapons and meisters whose faces would be covered with shadows. Like Maka and the others she wasn't scared but happy in the dream and like them she would wake up early from it…but not just her…Satoko and Hanyu as well. Satoko was the first to tell her about it not getting a lot of sleep Rika was worried and asked her what was wrong that's when Satoko told her about the dream detail to detail just the way Rika had it. Rika was shocked it was the same as her own and talked to Hanyu about it. Hanyu then told her she had been having the same dream as well…and that was weeks ago. Once again she woke up early from the dream along with Satoko and Hanyu as well.

Rika looked over to Satoko "you Okay Satoko?" she asked

Satoko did a big yawn "Yeah im okay I just had that dream again…" she replied rubbing her eyes.

Rika smiled "At least it's a good dream Nipha".

Satoko giggled "Yeah…this may sound weird but you know that boy I told you about from the dream? The one with white hair?" Rika nodded "To be honest…I feel safe around him in the dream like I did when I was around my Nii-Nii…".

Rika was shocked by this piece of information Satoko's Nii-Nii was Satoshi Hojo, Satoko's big brother (Which is what Nii-Nii means). He always made Satoko feel safe no matter what was going on in their lives they were really close…that is until Satoshi disappeared last year. Sure Keiichi a close friend of theirs was similar to Satoshi in many ways and Satoko saw him in a similar light but he could never make her feel as safe as Satoshi did. Shion is also close to Satoko looking after her in Satoshi's place as if Satoko was her own little sister which is ironic for she couldn't stand Satoko before even killing her in past worlds. However even though Shion wanted to make Satoko feel safe it just wasn't quite the same Shion is like an older sister and mother Satoko never had so she can go to her about things that she couldn't with Satoshi but Shion couldn't give off the same protection vibe that Satoshi could. Now Satoko says that the boy in her dream could make her feel safe like Satoshi did…how come? Why did this dream feel so real to Satoko? Then Rika wondered why does it feel so real for her?

Satoko waved her hand in front of Rika's face "Rika? You okay?" she asked worried for her best friend.

Rika snapped out of her thoughts "Oh I'm Okay Nipha" she replied with a smile.

"you sure Rika? You seemed to be spacing out a bit…"

Rika patted Satoko's head like Satoshi used to do and smiled "Mii…don't worry about me I'm okay let's get back to sleep okay?" with that Satoko was satisfied enough and went back to sleep.

Once Rika saw she was fully asleep she motioned to Hanyu to come outside with her which Hanyu obeyed. Once they got outside Rika started to talk in her adult like voice…the one of the girl who lived far beyond her years without ageing.

"I'm guessing you had the dream too again didn't you Hanyu?" she asked.

"Au au, auauau…well yes…but-"Rika stopped her before she could finish.

"We've been having the same dream for weeks now this is not just a coincidence anymore" Rika flatly stated.

Hanyu sighed "I guess your right…but why would we be having a dream like that?" she asked.

Rika sighed "I was hoping you could tell me" she admitted.

"Well…it's a good dream right? So I don't think anything bad will come from it…and besides it's nice to have after what we went through…" Hanyu admitted.

Rika couldn't deny she had a point there but still…"but what if something bad does happen because of it? For the most part it's a good thing and if these people turn out to be real then it would be possibly one of the greatest things to happen to us…but what if it brings danger too? I just don't want to wait through worlds again for a 100 more years…" Rika explained.

Hanyu felt bad for Rika…she understood her worry it's not that she doesn't want the dream to be real and not meet these people it was just something like this never happened before. Even though while she's in the dream she feels happy and safe she's worried it will turn sour and turn into another 100 years going through worlds to correct it Rika was scared.

Hanyu put her hand on Rika's shoulder "I understand how you feel Rika…I don't want that to happen either not when we have come so far…but I don't think this dream is a bad thing…Satoko said she felt safe around the white haired boy right? There must be a reason for that…and to be honest…I feel the same way about the pink haired boy…I don't know why but I feel safe around him like he would understand my pain and even have another person inside him I know it's just a dream but it feels so real…I'm sure you have someone in the dream you feel safe around…wouldn't you want that person to be real and meet them someday?" Hanyu asked.

Rika thought about Hanyu's statement…and she was right…one of the people in the group from the dream they were having was a girl with pig tails she seemed to be at least Rena's age possibly a year younger…and she felt safe and happy around her like Satoko described what it was like around Satoshi.

Rika did a small smile and sighed "your right Hanyu…I'm just scared of what else might happen…I don't know why but I just do…".

Hanyu smiled "It's okay Rika…we'll figure it out" Hanyu reassured her "let's go back to bed before Satoko wakes back up and besides we have school tomorrow".

Rika nodded "Alright…do you think the others are having this dream as well?" she asked.

Hanyu thought about it "its possible I guess…we won't know unless we ask".

Rika shook her head "things have been going smoothly I don't want them freaked out about all of them having the same dream".

Hanyu nodded and understood "let's go to bed Rika" Rika smiled with a Nipha and followed Hanyu back inside.

Once they both went to bed Rika thought about the girl with pig tails to wash away her worries and fell back asleep smiling hopping if anything…she could meet this girl someday and see her face. Little did she know…she will vary soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** -_- once again I am SO SO SO sorry for the VERY long delay I promised to get this chapter up sooner than Chapter 2 and it ended up being updated later its annoying for me as it is for all of you. Ironically it was not planed this way for I was going to get this chapter done the weekend after I updated Chapter 2 and I ended up in my vary 1st car accident nothing serious though just my mirror being knocked off just hanging on my door but it shook me up quite a bit since it was my 1st time. So that delayed the Chapter and then I got myself into a Death Note/Durarara Mode (Highly recommend you watch those animes) and THEN into a Pokemon one and of course college started as well which delayed it more. I didn't wait completely till last minute though I wrote what I could while in my other mode's and finished it up slowly but surely. I will try to get the next chapters up much faster than this but since college has now started don't expect too much update speed. I hope this chapter was worth the long wait ^^ Reviews as welcomed and enjoy ^^

PS: Yes I know this chapter is longer then the 1st two you will see as the story goes the chapters will get longer or appear shorter. Just a bit of a heads up to you all.


	5. Chapter 4:The DWMA Attack

**Authors Note: **Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long Delay but it couldn't be helped as I said in the story updates I had a lot of school stuff going on. As of 12/12/12 I finally got my Fall Semester in College done. So now I'm off for a month as I said in my November update I'm going to try and get 3 or 4 chapters up before the month is over to make up for lost time however I'm not going to promise anything plans can change after all. I know you're thinking why didn't I update right away after 12/12/12? well I needed a little brake after writing papers for two months strait. Anyway enough of my rambling let's get on to Chapter 4!

I don't own anything of Soul Eater or Higurashi they belong to Atsushi Ōkubo and Ryukishi07 of 07th Expansion.

* * *

Souls as One: Part One (Soul Eater) Rise of the Youngest Witch

Chapter 4~ The DWMA Attack

_Shaula's lair…_

It was daybreak and Shaula, the Traitors, and the former minions of Medusa and Arachne were putting the finishing touches for their attack. Shaula then walked in seeing everyone was ready and everything was in place.

"Alright everyone today is the day…let's give Death City a nightmare they will never forget" she said with an evil smile "Eurka you and the Mizune sisters know what to do next".

Eurka nodded and turned into her frog form with her magic and the Mizune sisters followed suite turning into mice and snuck their way into Death City. Shaula then looked over to Mosquito "Make sure everyone is in position when Eurka gives the single".

Mosquito took off his hat and bowed "As you wish my lady".

Shaula smiled evilly _today Death City you will face the wrath of the youngest and most powerful Gorgon sister…_ she thought to herself with Death City not knowing she was going to turn their lives upside down.

_Death City…_

The DWMA was having a day off that day and students were either training or out on missions collecting Kishin souls. Maka's group decided to train a bit more. All of them had been shaken up from the info they got from Lord Death about the dreams they had been having and all of them wondered if they would ever meet the souls that were talking to them in their dreams. So since then not only had they trained a bit more but they paid more attention to the dream to try and figure out where it was.

The main two who were able to figure some of it out was Tsubaki and Kid. Tsubaki after a couple of days of talking to Lord Death recognized that wherever they were they were in Japan. She could tell by the clothing of school uniforms they were wearing sometimes (other times it was normal day clothes) and the Japanese writing on the small building they would always be playing by. However she couldn't read it for it would be in shadows as well as the people's faces. Kid was able to figure out that the building must have been a small school building in a small village or at least a building they were using for school in the village since they would sometimes be warring school uniforms. He was able to confirm it with Black Star by describing the building better to him to which Black Star agreed and saw his point. Black Star has been hated in every village he had ever stepped into so it's not hard for him to recognize them because of this.

Maka has tried to help Kid figure out which Japanese village it might be but it proved to be harder than they thought for there were quite a number of villages in Japan. It frustrated them all the more nights they had the dream the more they wanted to try and find them. After finding out the truth from Lord Death they couldn't help but feel whoever this group was they had gone through pain that would last a life time and that they needed comfort in some way shape or form. It bothered them so much that training had become a way for them to get there mind off of it for a while but today that didn't help. They all stopped there training and decided to take a break.

They all sat around the same spot that they always trained at ware Crona was able to link to the team.

Black Star did a frustrated sigh "This is getting ridiculous! Why does that damn dream have to be so vague! If these souls want us to find them they should give us more detail or better yet tell us who they are!" he had finally started to crack.

"Please Black Star calm down! We all feel the same way you do but we'll meet them someday I know it. were probably forcing it a bit too much we should probably try to just relax about it and let it happen on its own" Tsubaki explained to calm Black Star and everyone else down who have also become uneasy.

Maka sighed "Tsubaki's right maybe we should just focus on training for a while it'll happen when the time is right there's no use in driving ourselves crazy".

"But you said yourself Maka that whatever they had been through must have been hard on them…what if they need us right now?" Crona asked.

"Right now it's just a happy dream Father said that if they needed us right away they would be showing us what is hurting them without thinking about it like they are doing now about just meeting us and playing with us" Kid explained.

"My my just lying about being lazy are we?" asked a new voice.

Crona and Liz not expecting the voice jumped startled and turned around along with the others. Maka knew right away who it was and narrowed her eyes at their new visitor and his team "Ox…" Maka said with disdain.

Ox's full name was Ox Ford and he is Maka's main rival. Their rivalry basically started after their first test and Maka saw that Ox was a force to be reckoned with. Her mother who she saw as her idol and role-model unlike her Papa Spirit was the top of her class and she always got A's for her grades how she fell in love with her Papa she never understood. Although she knows now that Spirit is not that bad of a guy **(and knew that all along but just didn't want to admit it).** She always wanted to be like her mother and after her mother left to see the world after her parents' divorce she became determined to be the top of the class like her mother was when she was her age. However Ox came into the picture.

He and his weapon partner Harvar D. Éclair are both smart students and Ox in particular was aiming to be top of the class to show off his "advanced intellect" and indirectly impress his crush and team mate Kim Diehl. Maka soon became the victor in the rivalry however when she got a perfect score on the Ultimate Written Exam with 100% while Ox was one percent short at 99%. Because of this Maka became the top in the class. The reason for this was that the Ultimate Written Exam shows that whoever got the highest score was the person most likely to have their weapon become a Death Scythe. Maka's mother also got 100% on the test and just as the test predicted she was able to make a powerful Death Scythe which is her Papa Spirit.

Ox also saw Maka as a force to be reckoned with. All his life he had been the top of his class with perfect scores and the best future ahead of him for he had everything he wanted in his school life but then came Maka into the picture. He thought that at first just because shes the daughter of the most powerful Death Scythe and a very talented Meister doesn't mean Maka is a threat and is capable of being top class material. The Ultimate Written Written Exam proved him wrong. Before then he found the rivalry amusing watching Maka struggling to reach up to him and be like her mother was and didn't think much of the rivalry. However when he saw that she beat him with a 100% to his 99% on the Ultimate Written Exam he was shocked and knew that it meant she was now the top of the class.

After that he saw their rivalry a bit more seriously and corrected her on things "a Top student should know". However their rivalry has become a bit friendlier after fighting together to get Brew and they never hated each other but Ox still sometimes likes to give Maka a hard time. Because of their rivalry there teams are also rivals with Maka's being the 1st best and Ox's being the 2nd best. Ox's team consisted of himself and his weapon partner, his crush Kim and her weapon Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, and Kirikou Rung and his weapons Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder. He and his team saw that Maka's team had been distracted and a bit down in the dumps and decided to check on them they maybe rivals but they were also friends.

Ox chuckled a bit "Oh lighten up Maka you know you guys shouldn't be getting lazy unless you want us to become the best one star meister and weapon team. Just because you guys have Crona on your team now doesn't mean you get to relax".

"Oh lay off Ox were just taking a brake" Soul explained a bit annoyed.

"And besides even if we do get a bit lazy here and there were still better then you" Black Star laughed.

"Seriously guys are you all okay? You haven't been at the top of your game lately its starting to worry us" Kirikou asked.

"Oh were fine really its nothing to get worried over" Crona responded nervously.

"Listen just because we have a bit of a rivalry doesn't mean you guys are not our friends if something is bothering you then you can tell us" Kim insisted.

Maka sighed a bit "it's nothing you guys need to worry about…".

Kirikou started to get annoyed "what so you guys think your big shots and don't need our help when something is bothering you?".

Black Star sate up fast at that response he always got along with Kirikou so hearing that out of him shocked him "we didn't say anything like that dude chill".

"Look it's not something dangerous as far as we know we appreciate your concern but were okay really" Kid insisted.

Harvar sighed "come on guys there obviously not going to tell us why don't we just go".

"I agree if they're not going to talk then we should just get back to training" agreed Jacqueline.

Ox narrowed his eyes at Maka then smirked "very well then it's clear they don't care if we beat them in the ranks or not".

Maka stood up fast "Shut up Ox! It has nothing to do with that! Were fine okay?!".

"It doesn't look like it to me Albarn! What happened to ya huh? Just because you're the Top student in our class doesn't mean you and your team have to deal with everything by yourselves!" Ox exclaimed shocking everyone on Maka's team.

Ox sighed "look I know you guys have been through a lot this past school year and have accomplished a lot in that time but you guys didn't do it alone then…so you don't need to deal with whatever is bothering you now alone…we maybe rivals but we are also friends. If we weren't we wouldn't have gone into the magnetic field on Lost Island to get you guys out before you could be destroyed…please tell us what's wrong".

Maka and the others were shocked by Ox's speech till finally Liz spoke up "Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them…who knows they could probably help us" Maka nodded "Okay Ox you guys win we'll tell you what's going on".

As Maka and the others explained everything to Ox and his team about the dreams they have been having and what Lord Death said they mean and what could happen because of it Ox and the others were in disbelief.

"So strong souls of a group of kids have reached out to you guys showing the life they would like to have with you without knowing it? And it could lead to them helping us with something big that might come?" Kim asked.

Soul nodded "Yeah all we know for sure is that it means we will meet them someday because of the strong connection but were not sure if it means anything more than that like if it will lead to them helping us with a disaster or not" he explained.

"And you guys think they went through something horrible so you want to meet them soon to see if you can help them?" asked Harvar.

Tsubaki nodded "Lord Death explained that whatever it was that made their souls so strong was something big…as we keep having that dream we can't help but feel their souls showing us that a lot of pain was involved".

Ox and his team mates looked at each other and nodded "Well you guys figured out they must live in a small Japanese village let us help you figure out the rest" Kirikou said with confidence taking Maka and the others by surprise.

"You mean it?" asked Black Star.

Kirikou smiled "You bet Bro".

"What do you say we help you train for a while as we figure out what village it is so you guys don't fall to far behind it wouldn't be any fun beating you as the best team if you're not doing your best" Ox suggested.

Soul laughed "you're going to regret that offer".

"We'll see about that" replied Kim.

All of the weapons then transformed and started to train little did they know something big was coming…

_On the outskirts of Death City…_

Eruka hopped her way to the center of the city to the spot Shaula wanted for her to be at. Eruka just hoped that this plan will work otherwise she is just jumping into Lord Deaths hands. She took a look around and saw that the Mizune sisters had gathered the groups of Traitors in their positions and that they were all ready to go. _I just hope these Traitor guys are strong enough to take on the Meisters and Weapons here like Shaula says they will with that formula of hers otherwise were done for _Eruka thought to herself. She then got up on a platform and waved her frog arms which the Mizune saw and nodded their heads to their group of too far away Mosquito watched for the single with his binoculars and once he saw it he did an evil grin "Its time…" and with that Mosquito passed the single on to everyone else.** (Sorry guys but the detail of the attack for the next couple of paragraphs is going to be basic ^^" im not good at attack and fighting stuff).**

As the passing citizens of Death City walked around pass the frog they never saw what was about to happen next coming. The groups of Traitors went up to Weapons and Meisters who were training and asked for an challenge as they always did but this time they proved to be more of a threat as they attacked the Weapons and Meisters they were actually landing blows! And the fights were close to the DWMA! A bit too close! Everyone started to run in a panic that's when Eruka and the Mizune sisters turned to their normal witch form releasing there soul protect and using a spell to trap the citizens within the city. Then right after that the remaining minions of Arachne came into the scene to help cut down the Meisters and Weapons and get the Traitors into the DWMA grounds all lead by Giriko up front.

Spirit ran straight into the Death room and went up to Lord Death. "Lord Death were under attack! What are your orders?". Lord Death thought about it seeing the damage being done outside "Send the best meisters and weapons you can out there it seems this attck will only get bigger and Spirit."

"Yes sir?" Spirit asked.

"come back when you get the word out I have a feeling we will also be needed" Spirit nodded and carried out the order.

Meanwhile in the field ware Maka and the others were training they soon saw the attack and stopped what they were doing.

"Death City is under attack!" Maka exclaimed.

"We need to hurry over and help fight them back and fast" suggested Tsubaki.

"Were right behind you" stated Ox and just like that both teams were off.

As soon as they got close enough they stopped in their tracks with shocked looks on their faces. The first two to do so was Maka and Ox for they recognized who the humans attacking were…it was the Traitors!

"What the heck is going on? Their normal humans even I can see that and there beating the other meisters and weapons!" Black Star exclaimed.

"There known as the Traitors…" Maka stated.

"Traitor? Why are they called that?" asked Crona.

"Basically there only real purpose is to come to Death City to challenge those involved with the DWMA in order to test their strength in means of combat" Maka answered.

"That's not so bad for them to be called Traitors though" Liz stated.

"True but it's the fact that they oppose the DWMA that's trusted throughout most of the world that they got that name" Kid explained.

"But there usually so weak that the _Not _class can do just a simple demonstration of strength to drive them away. They have been more of a nuisance then a threat so where did all this strength to match ours come from?" OX asked to no one in particular.

"That's what I would like to know…" answered Maka.

Just then one of the traitors noticed them and ran in to attack and went in for Maka just before he could get to her though both Ox and Crona knock him out of the way and into another group of traitors.

"Enough talk we need to help out!" Kim exclaimed.

The others nodded and went in to fight with the other DWMA members.

As they were fighting Maka took another look around. She saw that not only were the Traitors here with strength and power that could not be explained but she saw former Arachnophobia members were also there fighting she also noticed tadpole bombs being set off by Eruka. Even Blair was there fighting a rematch with the Mizune sisters. She came to the horrified realization that Medusa's minions and members of Arachnophobia were working with the traitors to attack the DWMA! She also realized that someone had to be pulling the strings…could it be Mosquito? He was very loyal to Arachne it wouldn't be that far of a stretch to say he would try to attack the DWMA for revenge. She soon crossed out that option as she and Soul were fighting for she knew if that was the case he wouldn't have been working with Medusa's former minions for he hated Medusa there would be no way he would be working with them on this. Not only that but Giriko was here too from what Justin told them after the big battle he would rather try to take on everyone by himself then work with someone who was loyal to someone who in his eyes betrayed him. Someone else was behind this…whoever it was it wasn't good news. She looked around to see her friends were doing fair and could tell Kid and Ox was thinking the same as her.

As the fighting got closer to the DWMA the adults appeared on the scene which included Stine with Death Scythe Marie as his weapon, Mifune, Sid with Nygus and Death Scythe Azusa, and last but not least Death Scythe Justin Law.

Giriko had a wicked smile on his face "well well if it isn't the punk ass kid Death Scythe" he stated to no one in particular.

Justin came over to him with his headphones on which were loud with music as usual **(seriously that can't be good for his ears)** however he could read people's lips just fine "Yes and it seems your still as foal as ever such a dirty mouth" Justin said calmly with a smile to tease him.

Giriko soon had a pissed symbol on his forehead "why you punk you're really starting to piss me off! It's time for a bit of payback!" and with that he charged in at Justin but Justin was ready for him and blocked his attack and soon there fight had begun just like always** (Look around YouTube for a fight between Giriko and Justin if you want to see how they fight).**

Mifune was doing fairly well ageist the large group of traitors with his swords giving Sid cover in battle. Suddenly one of the traitors came from behind to land a finishing blow on the back of his head before Mifune could react. Lucky for him Black Star spotted him and hit him out of the way.

Mifune smiled "Thanks for that".

"No prob no one's going to hit you with a big star like me around" Black Star replied back with a smile earning a bit of a chuckle from Mifune in return.

"Do you know how these traitor guys got so strong?" asked Tsubaki.

"I don't know exactly myself it's as though there bodies and souls have been given a large boost from something it can't be good for their health whatever they're using" Mifune responded.

"And for our health either for that matter" Black Star muttered as he fought with Mifune.

Shaula watched with delight as her most successful project was moving its way into the DWMA warring down the weapons and meisters.

Mosquito then used his phone to get in touch with Free "How is it going down there? Do you have it set?" Mosquito asked.

"Yeah its set on the roof just like you said and we were able to get the book of Eibon back as well as a bonus" answered Free.

Shaula smirked "since they're so focused on the attack outside they least expected from the traitors they didn't think that someone would be able to sneak in as well and get to the roof" she said to herself then she turned to Mosquito "it's time for phase two".

He bowed taking his hat off "as you wish my lady" and with that the two of them were off.

The Weapons and Meisters were slowly getting the upper hand but the strength of the traitors surprised them. They knew that either members of Arachnophobia or the minions of Medusa would try to fight back at the DWMA but the last thing they expected was for the two groups to team up and use the Traitors to do so or even that the Traitors would be this strong. Deep down everyone knew that something bigger was about to clouds soon appeared overhead and lighting struck.

"This is not good our defense is weak with what's going on our strongest Meisters and Weapons are scattered across the world right now" Stine said to himself.

"We need to keep up our guard Stine! If we fall they'll get into the DWMA" Marie reminded him.

As the lighting continued Stine spotted movement up there someone is on the roof! "Someone is on the roof! Someone needs to check it out" Stine said.

"We'll go professor Stine you guys need to stay here to guard the DWMA to keep the others from getting in" Maka volunteered.

"No you kids may get hurt" Marie objected.

"With due respect Marie we fought much worse we were able to beat the Kishen and Medusa as well whoever is up there I'm sure we can take on if we work together" Kid explained.

Marie didn't like it neither did Stine but they were right. The Death Scythes and Higher ranking Meister and Weapons had to stay out here to keep the traitors and minions from getting inside is there was any one star meister team that could handle it then its them. "Alright but promise us this. That you will make it back out alive" Stine stated.

Maka and the others nodded "Ox I want you and your team to accompany them understand?" Stine asked.

Ox and his team nodded "Come on Lets go" Maka stated and they were off.

Black Star turned to Mifune "sorry to leave ya but my team needs me".

Mifune smiled "that's alright. Be careful both of you".

"We will!" Tsubaki promised and with that they were off with the others into the DWMA building.

As the two of the best one star meister teams ran up the stairs to the roof they saw that magic traps had been set while everyone was fighting outside. "They must have gotten in through a secret passage and set up traps to slow us down while everyone was fighting outside" stated Ox.

"Everyone except Papa and Lord Death where are they?" Maka asked.

"My Father is probably waiting for something bigger to come that he has to come out and fight" Kid explained.

"Do you think hes waiting for the person who's pulling the strings to this attack?" asked Ox.

"Most likely" Kid answered.

"What do you mean someone who's pulling the strings?" Ragnarok asked a bit annoyed.

"More than likely someone of higher power planned this attack question is what do they want…" answered Maka.

The further they got the more magic traps that were being set off "Listen you guys are stronger than us at this point you guys keep going we will try to take the most of the trap blows so you guys can get through" Kirikou suggested.

"You sure you guys will be okay without us?" asked Tsubaki.

"Don't worry about us just go and kick whoever is on the roofs ass" replied Kim.

"You guys better catch up to us" said Black Star.

Kirikou smirked "don't worry we will".

With that said Maka's group went on ahead as Ox's group cleared there way best they could till there was no traps left.

Once Maka's group got far enough away however a bomb exploded separating the two teams. Maka knowing Ox would want them to keep going keeps running ahead with the others shortly behind her. Once they get to the roof they see Free is up there along with two other men they don't recognize.

"Free! How did you get up here?" exclaimed Maka.

Free then smirked "I had some help" with that said the two men ran at them and suddenly pushed them to the center of the roof. That's the instant they realized they were two of the Traitors! Free then began to speak "they're in position just as you asked Shaula…" with that said he uses some of his magic from the witches eye he stole many years ago and makes a shield around them similar to the one he made when the Kishen was revived but not quite advanced as that one but strong enough to keep them in place.

Just then they heard an evil laugh pierce the air it sounded like bells in an eerie way. Crona stiffened suddenly and began to shake with pure fear. Ragnarok feels it too and stays silent unmoving.

Maka noticing Crona's distress before the others asked "whats wrong Crona?" just then she feels a witch release soul protect and stiffens just as Crona did. It couldn't be…it feels similar to…Arachne…and Medusa…. But both of them were dead so who could….

"Why hello young children so you are the ones who killed Asura and my dear older sister Medusa…and one of you being my nephew isn't that a bonus" all of the team froze and look to the source of the voice and saw it was none other than Shaula the youngest Gorgon sister with Mosquito by her side much in a similar fashion that Arachne was.

Kid was shocked just as everyone else was…was she…"are you…the younger sister of Arachne and Medusa?" he asked.

Shaula smirked "that's right little grim reaper…"

Crona hid behind Maka he couldn't take it not again! Shaula seeing his distress smiled softly…a bit too much "aww you much be Crona my sister Medusa didn't treat you right did she? Poor thing…if you want…I could take care of you" she finished with an evil smile.

Maka then got into an outrage "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! Crona is staying with us!".

Shaula did nothing but laugh in response "and what will you do if I try? You all are in a tight spot…and those friends of yours won't get here in time…let me introduce myself. I am Shaula Gorgon the youngest and most powerful Gorgon sister. You already met Mosquito my oldest sister's loyal companion such a pity with what happened to her and you already met Free the immortal werewolf" she then moved her hand to the two other men "But you haven't met these gentlemen here they are my most loyal of the Traitors their names are David and Ethen". They looked over to David and Ethen and saw that David had a blank face while Ethen's face was hidden by the hoodie but he had an eerie smile on his face.

"Come on you guys we can break this!" Black Star shouted.

The others nodded and got ready and attacked the shield with all their might to get out of the hold.

Shaula smirked and laughed "you are strong kids but even if you do get out of this shield we'll just make another one…"

Meanwhile Ox and his team had to take another way to get to the roof and saw that there were more traps and also magic monsters in there way that was made just for them. Ox had a feeling that whoever was doing all this wanted Maka's team to be separated from them…something's not right. Just then they felt a soul protect being released and eyes widen…it felt like…Medusas!

"We need to hurry!" yelled Ox as they ran up the stairs to the roof.

Shaula heard them all coming up and smirked "ah they are here to join us it seems…David, Ethen make sure they don't get to close" the two men nodded.

Ox and his team then came up to the roof and were quickly ambushed by David and Ethen.

Shaula smirked "You can have your fun now Mosquito" at those words Mosquito steps aside showing Angela was tied up and grabs her as she screams.

"ANGELA! Let her go!" screamed Kim and went in to try and get to Angela but was then hit back by Ethen.

"KIM!" screamed Ox.

Angela was the young little witch that Mifune took with him when he became part of the DWMA. She maybe a witch but she is still very young so Mifune took her under his arm to take care of her and protect her. Since he became part of the DWMA Angela became part of the package Lord Death was iffy about it at first but then said as long as they can teach her how to be part of the community without being a true evil witch then it could work out. Kim and Tsubaki watch over her sometimes so both girls felt rather close to her** (Which is why Kim freaked out)**. Seeing the fighting and Angela held prisoner made Maka and her friends fight harder to get free.

Mosquito held Angela tightly "you know I never tasted your blood…I wonder how tasty it is" he said with an evil smirk making his nose bigger which made Angela scream "MIFUNE!" as an answer to her scream Mifune appeared with swords in hand and attacked cutting off Mosquitos arm grabbing Angela back pointing his sword at Mosquito.

"You will never touch Angela again" Mifune said in disdain.

Mosquito cried in pain at the attack but smirked everything was going just as planned "come try it". Mifune put Angela down and went in fighting Mosquito.

Shaula smirked at the play out of her plan. She knew that Mifune would come to fight Mosquito if he had Angela as a hostage and that Mifune would be weakened majorly after fighting all of the Traitors. She had to have the ones who could mess things up for her up on the roof distracted so that the true purpose for this attack could be carried out…which means one more person needs to show up….

Just then she heard a voice behind her "Well it's nice to meet you Shaula…I have to say I didn't think you would show yourself but considering your sisters are dead it doesn't come as a surprise that you are here now".

Shaula turned around and saw the voice of a serious tone came from none other than Lord Death. Out of everyone here she knew she didn't stand that much of a chance against Lord Death by herself especially with Spirit the Death Scythe as his weapon. If she wasn't careful she will die today.

However she's not here to fight Lord Death to take him down just yet which she is sure everyone is thinking. By how everyone is fighting and taken by surprise they think this is just an aimless attack by the youngest sister out of anger for killing her older sisters. But that couldn't be further from the truth all she needed to do was fight Lord Death long enough for the spell to be complete and activated.

"It's nice to finally meet you face to face Lord Death I have to say you gave my sisters a lot of trouble and in the end you were the victor and that is no small victory you have my respect as well as my hatred".

Lord Death replied "same to you I never thought anyone would use the Traitors this way…however I won't let you leave here alive" and with that the battle began.

Just as Shaula predicted Lord Death and Spirit fight with the most amount of strength she has ever seen up to date but she couldn't let herself panic just yet unknown to everyone fighting below the shield spell around Maka and her team that free put up is a spell that centers them to the correct path to the witch territory she wants them to go too…. She sees that Eruka is in position correcting the path and Free is keeping Maka and her friends in place while the Traitors, Giriko, Mosquito and even the Mizune sisters were distracting everyone then the shield around Maka and her friends glowed and grew bigger in a different shape and some shape appeared under their feet.

Lord Death and Spirit stop suddenly knowing what spell that is as they scream their child's names Kid and Maka at the same time and go down to try and stop it. Maka and Kid both look up a bit confused and see Shaula smirk Kid then notices a trap coming at them "FATHER LOOK OUT!" it was an attack prepared by Giriko himself that Free was able to set up on the roof for Lord Death it wouldn't stop him but it would slow him down.

Lord Death was able to dodge it in time but it slowed him down just a bit just as Shaula planned. The shield glowed brighter and Maka and the others soon floated in midair on that spot. Suddenly it glowed a bright light as the floor of the shield turned into a portal and they fell in screaming by surprise and suddenly the portal closes and the shield disappears. In the bright light from the spell that blinded the city Eruka used her tadpole bombs as smoke screen for Shaula and everyone else to get away.

On the ground Giriko smirked putting on the sunglasses he had just before the blinding light reached his and Justin's fight "Sorry to leave in a rush but it seems our time is up we'll see each other again soon you punk!" he shouted and left in the smoke as Justin was covering his eyes from the light.

"I won't let you get away!" Justin yelled back and tried to through an aimless attack but it failed and hit a wall instead.

Once the bright light dimmed and went out and the smoke went away everyone saw that the Traitors and Shaula were gone…Lord Death landed ware Maka and Kid were with their team and Spirit went back to human form and fell to his and his team finally free from David and Ethen who had disappeared from the others walked over along with Mifune carrying Angela. None of them knew what to say Ox's team and Angela didn't even know what exactly happened.

Mifune was the first to speak up seeing both Lord Death and Spirit in distress "do you two have any idea where she could have sent them?" he asked knowing little of the spell that was just performed but knew it couldn't be good.

Lord Death spoke in a serious voice that surprised them "I don't know…but i'm going to find out…she better pray my son is not harmed…" Spirit then responded "that goes double for me with Maka…".

Mifune knew that how things turned out were not good at all he doesn't know much about the spell or witch territory's but he knew that wherever they were sent too couldn't be anything good or helpful.

Ox and his team were now worried about Maka and the others for they didn't understand what just happened to them "what…happened…you said they were sent somewhere?" Ox asked.

Lord Death spoke "Mifune go get Stine and the other Death Scythes and let Sid take care of Angela for now…we need to talk about what to do next" Mifune nodded and went on his way.

Lord Death looked over to Ox's team he knew that just like his son and his friends they wouldn't back down unless they were told about what just happened…they may not be that close to Kid and the others but they were the 2nd best one star meister weapon team and are the team closest to Kid's. If anyone would be dedicated to helping out with what they had to do next it would be them.

"I want you kids to come with me to the Death room we'll explain everything to you there" Ox and the others including Spirit himself were shocked by Lord Deaths statement but nodded. They all hoped above all else…that Maka and the others will be alright till they get them back…

_Shaula's lair… _

Back with Shaula and the others they were all able to make their escape from the brightness of the witch territory spell and the smoke tadpole bombs Eruka placed. Some of the Traitors and Mosquito had some minor casualties from the attack but they succeeded in their goal of sending Maka and her team to the witch Territory Shaula had placed. She smirked evilly not only did she get those brats who would be a big threat to her plans out of the way but she could use them for ransomed especially Death the Kid and Maka Albarn for they were the children of Lord Death and his main Death Scythe Spirit Albarn. Nothing will go wrong now.

Just then Ethen one of her two most trusted Traitors comes in. By the look on his face of anger and disappointment she can tell he had bad news about something.

"What is it Ethen?" she asked.

He looked up at her "I don't know how but it seems those kids were pulled out of the path we set in that territory spell and are being sent somewhere else. We lost sight of them".

Shaula stood up in rage "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she screamed in outrage making Eruka and Free jump and the Mizune sisters hide behind Free.

Mosquito comes over to Shaula "what is wrong my lady?" he asked.

Shaula was in rage everything went according to plan and this happens?! How is that even possible?! Once the path is set with a Territory spell the ones trapped in it go to that destination. But something powerful pulled them away somehow. Shaula calmed herself down this was a major setback to her plans however the spell will hold regardless of where they land. She may have lost sight of them to land in the territory she made for them but that would just mean they would land in some other witches territory.

She then smirked evilly. Yes once they land in whatever territory they were pulled too that witch will torture them for trespassing. It may not have gone as planned but it still worked in her favor even if the witch realizes they were sent there by a witch territory spell they won't do anything to me for they wouldn't be able to find me or have reason too. All I did was send them there. They would be the ones messing around with the territory not her so she wouldn't be breaking any witch rules **(which is not to mess with other witches magic territories)**. This means she can use that to her advantage to make Lord Death and Spirit panic and give in to her demands better so she can lift the spell and free the kids in return for them to follow her bidding. She knows it won't go that smoothly for she knows they would have something up their sleeve but it was worth a try.

Mosquito seeing her calming herself down and getting a new idea of the situation again asked again "Are you alright?".

Shaula looked over to Mosquito and smiled evilly "im alright Mosquito I appreciate your concern for me. We had a little set back with the witch territory spell but we can still make it work in our favor after all we must be flexible in times like this".

Mosquito nodded "Do you want us to continue as planned?".

"Yes exactly" she answered and sent Mosquito on his way.

Even though she thought this slip up through she couldn't help but feel something was going to happen thanks to those kids and ruin everything. She was determined to keep that from happening. Little did she know that Maka's team didn't land in an active witch territory at all…

_With Maka's team…_

Once the spell was activated and they fell into the portal they realized they were in big trouble. Before them was a white tube like pathway and they were all going through it at the speed of light screaming. Maka saw ahead what the destination was and eyes widened she couldn't tell what it was exactly only that it looked horrifying. Then suddenly they stopped in the portal pathway. In a flash they saw the group from their dreams with the shadows still covering their faces in an opening away from the original path destination and the little girl with long hair held out her hand with a smile and motioned for them to come in their direction. Next thing they know the group vanishes and the pathway changes to send them in that direction instead and just like that they were moving at the speed of light again. They see a light at the end of the tunnel like pathway and land onto the hard ground on what appears to be some kind of hill knocked out by the impact. Just before they fully pass out they hear the light cry of the cicadas…or as the Japanese called them…Higurashi…

* * *

**Authors Note: **FINALLY this chapter is finished! This chapter was hard for me to write I had been working on it for like a week! I'm not very good with attack/fighting chapters so they can be vague but I try to add the detail of what's going on just not the fighting part** (Sorry)**. I know what you're thinking. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! Well as I said in my two updates for October and November I had A LOT of school stuff. With tests including Midterms, a crap loud of papers to do, a presentation and finals for college so I didn't have a lot of time to write chapter 4.

As for the Month of December like I stated above I finished my fall semester on 12/12/12 **(the last 3 same digit year we will have in our life time. Unless we live past 100 years old)** and to be honest I took a week off from writing. I mean can you blame me? I had to write papers for school for two months and then finals I needed the brake. After that I was going to start writing but I ended up helping my mother get ready for Christmas. Then after Christmas I read the two newest books of the Mercy Thompson series in like two days and got to writing **(I HIGHLY suggest reading that series)**.

I also have been watching the Visual Novel of Higurashi to have the most info I can for this fanfic series. I got lucky on YouTube and found someone who uploaded it all on his channel it's called "Let's Play Higurashi" even though he talks throughout the videos his reactions and comments are funny and make it more real. My only complaint is that he called Keiichi an idiot nonstop after a certain point in the series but I learned to deal with it. His YouTube screen name is 1CrazyFoxx1 I highly suggest checking him out.

Now then for some good news! Because we got through the difficult intro chapters the main story is now going to take place and those chapters will be a lot easier for me to write so the updates should speed up a bit. Although I'm not going to make any promises that they will get updated every week because school and other life happenings can get in the way. Point is it shouldn't take me a month for each chapter from here on out and if I end up having a busy month I'll let you know with an update. Well that's all I got to say for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far and had a Wonderful Christmas and New Year's! Also I would like to thank boomer4ever and trimonter for favoring my story, Verdigurl for following it and MiniKirio for doing both ^^ it really makes me happy that you guys are enjoying what I got so far. Reviews are welcomed. Have a Nice Day/Night!

**Author Note Update: ***Sigh* sorry it took so long to get this uploaded but my friend who's the coauthor and proof reader for this story wasn't able to get to reading it as soon as I liked this was because of two reasons. 1. She had work so by the time she got home she would be tired and 2. Some days she was just lazy XD which is okay I have those days too. Sorry for the VARY long delay hopefully she won't take as long to proof read future chapters and of coarse because of this I wasn't able to get more chapters up before school started again all well. Anyway Enjoy ^^


	6. Chapter 5: Hinamizawa

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone. Chapter 4 took longer than I thought so I wasn't able to post this one before school started or got too busy so yeah…that and my friend seems busy to read them for feedback before I can post them. So that makes it take longer. But enough about that let's get on to Chapter 5! With Maka's team now in a certain village we all know and love the Higurashi anime can now be introduced in full!

I don't own anything of Soul Eater or Higurashi they belong to Atsushi Ōkubo and Ryukishi07 of 07th Expansion.

* * *

Souls as One: Part One (Soul Eater) Rise of the Youngest Witch

Chapter 5~ Hinamizawa

_Hinamizawa…_

In this village of Hinamizawa none of the villagers knew that big change was coming. For to all of them the day is just like any other day. Hinamizawa has been through many hardships including the famous Dam war and the Deaths of "Oyashiro-sama's curse". Little do the villagers know they had been through more than that with a 5th year of Oyashiro's curse to be repeated over and over again in different ways thanks to Hanyu and Rika. But they were able to win in the end and get peace back in the village with a curse free festival ending the Oyashiro curse deaths. Now Rika and her friends are free from tragedy and are enjoying their lives to the fullest with club activities in full swing.

However Rika and Hanyu and the other club members have been having the same dream Maka's team have been having. Rika spoke to Hanyu of her worries from this dream and they both agreed that they shouldn't talk to the others about it unless one of them brings it up. The reason for this is that things have been going so well Rika didn't want to ruin it by bringing up an awkward topic. For Rika and Hanyu's friends are in fact there fellow Club members of the Hinamizawa School.

The club consists of The Sonozaki Twins Mion and Shion, Keiichi Marbara, Reina "Rena" Ryugu, and Rika's closest friend who lives with both Rika and Hanyu named Satoko Hojo along with Rika and Hanyu themselves. There club is famous for the club activity games and punishments. Basically the club is one where the members play games going as little as a card game of old maid to as big as an active gym game of Zombie tag. There are only three rules for the club

1. The winner may do whatever they want to the losers.

2. As a club member, you must do whatever it takes to win **(which includes playing unfair sometimes).**

3. You must go through the punishment no matter what.

With these rules in mind it's a full out war between members in all club games. One of the two things they are most famous for is how they play the games. Thanks to the second rule of the club anything goes to win including cheating this can be shown in a number of ways. For example when Keiichi first became a member of the club shortly after he moved into town they decided to play "easy" on him with a game of Old Maid. However the cards they used were so worn out and used that the other club members who have been around longer could tell what cards everyone had just by the warn out marks on the cards. Because of this they could pick the cards out of Keiichi's hand easily while he was struggling to keep up. This is the game they play when welcoming new members to the club such as Hanyu when she joined. However they were nice to her and helped her win making Keiichi last like the first time he played it **(much to his dismay).** This however is just a small example for how far the cheating can go in the games.

The second thing the club is famous for is the punishments for the loser which Keiichi took the most **(again to his dismay**) until Hanyu came in **(much to his relief)**. The punishments can be as small as drawing on someone's face to as big as wearing an embracing outfit out in public. Some of the punishments only make sense to the club then to outside people. For example one of the popular punishments is for them to go to their teacher of the school and say something bad about curry her favorite food. This result in a bad situation another example of this would be rubbing the principles bald head which leads to pain **(for he knows a lot of fighting moves)** because he doesn't like it when people rub his head.

However each club member has a talent that helps them win their activities each earning a nickname in the process. Mion known as simply "the Club Leader" is the one who formed the club the previous year before Keiichi moved in. Most of the games are personally ones she owns that she keeps in her school locker along with the items used for the punishments. She is very tricky and doesn't go easy on the other members not even her twin sister or Keiichi. Ironically when she first started the club she lost the most **(seems she learned from those loses).** She is also next in line to lead the Sonozaki family one of the three great families and most powerful of the three. She lives in Hinamizawa with her grandmother while Shion lives in the city of Okinomiya which is very close to Hinamizawa.

Shion Mion's twin sister is one of the newer members who transferred to the school from the Okinomiya School so that she can take care of Satoko during school hours. She treats Satoko as if she was her little sister and the reason behind this is that she promised Satoko's older brother Satoshi **(who she is in love with) **the year before that she would take care of Satoko. She kept the promise seriously after Satoshi disappeared that year and so transferred schools to keep a closer eye on her. Like her sister she is very tricky and is actually the more devilish of the two. When the sisters are around each other the other members simply call them "The Devil Twins" **(Made that up myself nice huh?).** They even switch places to mix things up since they are alike in every way so people can't tell them apart in club games.

Reina better known as Rena to her friends is known as "Cute Mode" Rena. Rena is the cute girl of the group but shes also a lot more serious than she looks when the time calls for it. Her nickname comes from the fact that when she finds something or someone cute she will go into her "Cute Mode" and do whatever means necessary to "take them home" with her. She lives alone with her dad in Hinamizawa and moved to Hinamizawa the year before shortly after her mother cheated on her dad and left the family. She is also close friends with both Mion and Keiichi and sometimes teams up with Keiichi to beat Mion.

Keiichi is known as the "Magican of Words" given that he can talk his way out of almost any situation and convince others to be on his side. It was thanks to this talent that he was able to make many friends and become popular rather quickly. He's also known to be a bit of a pervert but in truth he only acts as such to tease his friends. Unfortunately for Keiichi he was the "loser" of the group for a long time until Hanyu became part of the club for he lost most games he entered and got the worst punishment games by Mion however he never gives up just as Mion was the year before. He still loses quite often but not as much as before. So whos to say we may be seeing another Mion in the making when it comes to club games. Also people who have known Satoshi **(Mainly Satoko and Shion)** see similarities between Keiichi and Satoshi even going as far as saying "they could have been twins in a past life". He joined the club shortly after moving in to Hinamizawa.

Satoko is Rika's best friend and Satoshi's little sister and is known as the "Trap Master" of the group. She lives with Rika and Hanyu at Rika's place after her brother disappeared the year before. Her mean aunt was also killed last year and her uncle left to live with his lover in the city. Her parents also died three years ago. She dealt with a lot of misfortune because of this but lives happily with Rika and newly moved in Hanyu as a family. She sees Keiichi as a different version of Satoshi but also as a very good friend **(and sometimes a Nii-nii).** She is also very close to Shion Sonozaki who she sees as an older sister going as far as calling her Nee-Nee the girl version of Nii-Nii. However she is a mischievous girl always building traps for her classmates mainly Keiichi with Shion's help at times thus earned her the nickname "Trap Master" which she takes a lot of pride in. She is a strong girl and is waiting patiently with Shion for Satoshi's return.

Rika herself is known as "Raccoon" Rika. This is because she can be sly as a raccoon or as a fox as some people called her "Sly Fox" Rika over Raccoon. She is sly because she is adored by the village and uses her cuteness to her advantage with her classmates and villagers to win club activities mainly with provoking Rena with her "Cute Mode" and using her to her advantage. Satoko and Hanyu also use Rena's cute mode as well to get back at Rika and other club members. Like Satoko she also went through hardships losing both of her parents two years ago and because she has no other relatives except for Hanyu who is her "cousin" is now the leader of the Furude family one of the three great families. She is also much older than she looks. Unknown to her friends she repeated June of this past year over 100 times to find a happy ending ware no one dies or goes crazy. She and her friends were in the center of it but Rika and Hanyu are the only ones who remember every world they were in for 100 years.

Hanyu the newest member of the club is Rika's "cousin" or so they say publicly. In truth she is the God of the Village better known as Oyashiro-sama. However how the village views Oyashiro and how Hanyu acts are completely different. Oyashiro is viewed as a very vicious and vengeful deity, as he will strike a curse on anyone who leaves the village. One of the main things people know of Oyashiro is the "curse" which had happened for 4 years in a row which resulted in the deaths of Satoko and Rika's families. However Hanyu is nothing like the Oyashiro image and hates that people use her name for such violence. It was thanks to her power that Rika was able to repeat worlds until they found and fought for their happy ending. For many years Rika was the only one who could see her however in the last world **(which is the current one they now live in)** she became solid. Now she plays in the club with everyone else. She hasn't gotten a club nickname yet but for now is known as the "Promising Newbie". She moved in with Rika and Satoko at the Furude shrine. People say that she is even cuter then Rika and unfortunately for her is the new current loser of the group being more gullible than Keiichi was.

Ever since the end of the curse and the festival Rika and Hanyu have been enjoying their life now that they had finally made it past June. Tomitake reported the failed plot of Takano and other members of Tokyo. However the incident is still being looked into for it was found out that Takano in fact was in Level 5 of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Therefore it's hard to say if this was completely by her actions or not. She is currently in a mental hospital being taken care of by Tokyo and once if ever they find a cure for the Hinamizawa Syndrome she will be one of the first to get the cure before being tried for her crimes. Tomitake still goes to see her whenever he has the free time.

Irie and his clinic are still in progress with the village. However with Takano gone Irie is now looking for a new nurse to fill in her spot. He has a temporary nurse with him for the time being but he and Tokyo are looking for a new one as they speak. Because of what Takano did she no longer is in charge of the project and Irie is now in charge of it with Tomitake backing him up just as before. Irie at first was a bit overwhelmed but he got use to it quickly and still works as a normal doctor to the villagers and coach for the Hinamizawa Fighters Baseball team.

Ooishi can now retire in peace. Even though he couldn't solve the mystery he was able to solve the Tokyo case with Rika and her friends and found out once and for all that the Sonozaki family had nothing to do with the deaths. Akasaka also is now at peace for being able to repay Rika by saving her life in return for her warning that helped save his wife life years ago. He and his family come to visit the village whenever he's on break and with shots to prevent the syndrome of the village. None of them knew of the big change and adventure that was going to take place…

_On the lookout near the Shrine…_

Maka and the others finally woke up after being knocked out for a few minutes. Maka saw that the others were waking up and were shocked at where they were. Maka got up and ran near the lookout they were by and was shocked to see the view of the small village that is Hinamizawa. Tsubaki came over along with the others and looked out at the village shocked. She could tell that the village was Japanese but she hasn't seen this village before. Just then it accorded to all of them they were no longer in Death City and they were still fighting!

"Why the heck are we at a village now?! We should be back in Death City helping to fight!" Black Star exclaimed in frustration.

Kid then spoke up "I don't know if we can…both my father and Spirit got into a panic when they saw what kind of spell Shaula was using on us…I think that's what got us here…knowing Shaula is Medusa's sister I don't think she'll let us get back to Death City so easily…".

Everyone fell silent at his words they knew he was right. However the question was what did that spell do?

"But I don't get it…were just in some village why would Lord Death be in a panic about that" Soul asked.

"I agree it doesn't make sense this place doesn't look that dangerous…it's just a village" Liz agreed.

Maka then remembered a bit more detail of how they got here. After the spell was cast she remembered she and her friends being sent somewhere in a portal but then suddenly stopped and went in a different direction…the direction that the people in the dream were making motions too. "I think we were sent here by accident…" Maka suddenly stated.

"w…what do you mean by that Maka?" Crona asked nervously with Ragnorok popping out.

"Yeah spit it out!" he exclaimed rudely.

"Ragnorok you need to be more polite…" Crona said.

Maka started to explain "when we were in that portal did you guys see the group we saw in our dreams motioning us to come near them…I know it sounds crazy but that's what I remember seeing when the spell was activated".

The others thought about it and remembered something like that did happen.

"If that's the case does that mean there souls got us here without them knowing it" Liz asked.

"It's very possible if that's the case we will meet them here it seems…" Kid replied. All of them felt…happy to hear that however they were all worried for Death City they had to get back as soon as possible.

"We should try and find a way back to Death City" Tsubaki suggested.

"I know we do but it will take a while were all the way in Japan from the looks in this village and Death City is in the USA" Maka explained.

Tsubaki smiled "I'm impressed Maka you recognized that it's a Japanese village".

A thought then just came to Black Star "Hey if we're in Japan can't we just go to your place Tsubaki?" he asked.

Tsubaki frowned "I wish we could but were not near my home in fact I never came across this village before so I don't even know where we are" she explained.

Kid sighed "This may be difficult then I don't recognize this village either…I think this is one of the many places who don't know about witches or the DWMA".

Everyone was shocked by what he just said "Hold on what do you mean not know about the DWMA?" Soul asked.

"Well whenever you go on missions didn't you notice that in big cities that when you ask questions on where to find the Kishen eggs or a witch you had to ask vaguely by what they looked like? Or by any strange event that happened?" Kid pointed out.

Everyone became silent and Kid continued "That's because most of the world doesn't know about witches or kishens or anything supernatural. Only the government of each country and big cities know about the DWMA and Death City's true nature everyone else the citizens of the big cities, small towns and villages unless they had a supernatural experience don't know about the DWMA or at least about what the DWMA actually is. Everyone in the world thinks that the DWMA is an organization that helps fund big projects around the world with the biggest section being in Nevada American state and even then smaller towns like this wouldn't really know about it. They also believe that it was started in Salem Massachusetts but it became so big that they had a bigger part of it be built in Nevada and eventually got a city built around it which is nicknamed 'Death City' thanks to the 'rumors' about the DWMA being involved with witches around the areas that they heard about our true nature but think someone made it up for a laugh and had it spread around".

Everyone was surprised by Kid's information including Liz and Patty. None of them knew about this but when they thought about it they saw that it makes sense because they did have to ask vague questions and be careful about letting the public know about any mission that they would be doing in big cities, small towns and villages.

"But why do they think it started in Salem?" Black Star asked.

"Because when my father gives funds to big projects the name he puts on the official paperwork is Salem for the city this is because Salem does its best to support the DWMA and help keep its secret…so that the tragedy that happened to them won't happen again" Kid explained.

"What tragedy are you talking about?" asked Patty.

"The Salem Witch trials…" Maka suddenly said in realization and the others went quiet.

Kid nodded "that's right Maka…".

"Hold on…your father and the DWMA were involved with the Salem Witch trials?" Black Star asked.

Again Kid nodded "I don't know all the details but my father found out what was happening in Salem and sent the meisters and weapons he had at the time to help them…they found out that there were a couple of witches involved pulling the strings having the girl who started it all Abigail Williams and her cousin Elizabeth **(Betty)** Parris accuse random innocent people with witch craft. One of the real witches were able to trick one of the accused to make up stories about being a witch and seeing the devil if I remember correctly it was a slave named Tituba she was in a panic at the time so it was rather easy to use her that way…once everything was over my father realized just how dangerous the knowledge of witches to normal people can be…he didn't want another panic disaster like the Salem Witch trials to happen again and Salem agreed with him so they have kept the world in the dark ever since".

"And because of this…this village most likely doesn't know about the DWMA?" Tsubaki asked.

"That's right so we need to be careful" Kid then looked over to Crona and Ragnorok.

"What are you looking at reaper boy?" Ragnorok asked.

"Im sorry Ragnorok but you'll have to stay inside Crona for now on when we're out in public if people see you it will start a panic" Kid said.

Needless to say Ragnorok was outraged by the idea "WHAT?! You gotta be kidding me! I have to stay inside this wuss?! How am I supposed to eat being stuck inside him?!"

"Calm down! You can still come out but only when we are in privet and no one is around you'll have to wait and eat at those times till we get back to Death City or to another spot that knows about the DWMA and won't be freaked out by you" Kid reassured him.

Ragnorok hung his head in defeat "man this sucks" and with that he went back into Crona's back with everyone laughing a bit. That is when they hear an unfamiliar voice call out to them "Why hello there!" startled they all turned around and saw a man smoking coming over to them.

"Well well I haven't seen any of you here before interesting clothes you all got there are you all visiting?" the man asked.

Maka and Kid both calmed down from his startled appearance "Not exactly sir. It's hard to explain but we are lost we got separated from our class and families a few days ago and have been visiting every ware to try and find them" Maka explained keeping Kid's information in mind.

"I see. If you want I can help you with that. My name is detective Ooishi i'm from the Okinomiya Police Department I got a call saying someone heard something up here and wanted it checked out after all this is the lookout close to the Furude shrine it's an important place to this village".

"Whats the Furude Shrine detective Ooishi? Sorry to ask but we have never been in this village before" Tsubaki asked kindly.

Ooishi laughed "Well to put it simply it's the villages Shrine for the God the people here worship they call it the Furude Shrine because its owned by the Furuede family".

"The Furude family?" the group asked at once.

Ooishi laughed again "my my you really haven't been here before have you? Why don't you all come with me back to the Police Department I can answer your questions there and while we're at it I'll ask you some questions of my own sound like a deal to you kids?".

Kid bowed "we would like that vary much thank you".

"No problem kid but you don't need to go bowing for me im nothing more than a policemen" Ooishi replied.

"If you don't mind me asking what village are we at?" Crona asked nervously.

Ooishi smiled "why you're in Hinamizawa of course".

Kid straitened a bit at the name he couldn't help but feel it was familiar. Maka noticed the change in Kid's position along with Liz and Patty but they said nothing.

"Come on a couple of my colleagues are back down by our cars for backup in case something were to go wrong to be on the safe side." Ooishi suggested.

The group nodded and followed. As Ooishi had said there were two other cops waiting for him and they were shocked to see a group of kids come down with Ooishi. "Who are they Ooishi?" one of the two cops asked.

"These are a group of kids who got a bit lost were taking them back to the station to get everything sorted out. As for the noise earlier this morning I didn't find anything suspicious" Ooishi replied.

Maka couldn't help but wonder if the villagers had heard them crash land by the lookout point…. "These two are the cops I told you kids about their names are Kumagai Katsuya and Kumatani" Ooishi said as he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you" Tsubaki said with a smile.

Kid raised an eyebrow and twitched he couldn't help but notice they looked similar but not symmetrical it annoyed him to no end. They split up into groups Tsubaki and Black Star went with Kumagai, Kid and the Thompson sisters went with Kumatani and Maka, Soul and Crona went with Ooishi.

_The Okinomiya Police Station…_

Maka and the others soon found themselves exciting the village and enter a city known as Okinomiya. They realized the two were very close to one another. "Mr. Ooishi if you came in from the village calling you today then do you guys take care of both this city and Hinamizawa?" Maka asked.

Ooishi laughed "You got it. You see Hinamizawa is a small village they have their own clinic and school but the Okinomiya Police protect the village instead of them having their own police force it's not that big of a deal considering the short distance between us in fact a lot of relatives of the Hinamizawa villagers live here in Okinomiya and go visit the village often and vice versa".

"Makes sense I guess but if they have their own clinic and school why don't they have their own police force?" Soul asked.

"That's because both the clinic and school are small the school in Hinamizawa is optional for the kids who don't want to walk extra to go to the nicer school in Okinomiya with that said it's not a bad school at all the villagers respect it a lot. As for the clinic it came in a few years back the villagers at the time were not too thrilled about it at first but they got use to it and the doctor there became a Hinamizawa villager in no time. But as far as the police goes they don't need their own force in Hinamizawa with how this one works just fine for them" Ooishi explained and with that the car came to a stop.

Ooishi and the other two cops lead Maka's team inside and everyone stared at them. It made them unconvertible mainly Crona who was hiding behind Maka. Ooishi seeing this chuckled a bit "Sorry about how everyone is reacting to you kids were just not use to how you all dress is all".

Black Star nodded "You sure like to laugh a lot don't ya?" he asked and as an answer to his question Ooishi laughed "Yeah I do actually keeps your mind off of the harder things in life".

"that's an interesting way to look at it" Liz admitted.

_Ooishi's office..._

Ooishi soon lead them to a separate room and got extra chairs for them all to sit as Ooishi sat at the desk. "Okay now to get right down to business. You kids got separated from your families somehow right?".Maka and the others were taken a bit off-guard by his sudden change to a more serious personality from the joyful one he was showing moments ago.

It was Kid who spoke up "That's right Ooishi".

"Okay now then let's start with your names".

Maka nodded in understanding "My name is Maka Albarn".

"My Name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" Tsubaki said kindly with a smile.

"My name is Elizabeth Thompson and this is my sister Patricia Thompson but we go by Liz and Patty" Liz introduced themselves with Patty going into a giggle fit.

Soul shrugged his shoulders knowing his and the others will have weirder names "My name is Soul Eater…if you want my real last name its Evans but I changed it to Eater because it sounded cooler" it was at this point that Ooishi raised an eyebrow.

Black Star then laughed "and I am the one and only BLACK STAR! Nice to meet ya".

As to answer Ooishi's question Soul said "Yes that is his real name".

Kid stood up and bowed "and my name is Death the Kid. Kid for short or if it helps you better my real first name is Kenneth but I go by Death the Kid to respect my father's title".

It was at that point that Ooishi realized ware these kids were from and was shocked. He heard rumors about Lord Death that Kid was talking about and the DWMA and Death City but he just passed most of them as rumors like the strange names the citizens would have he saw that at least that rumor was true.

Ooishi then started to laugh "My my those are strange names especially you boys from what Kid said you all must be from the DWMA that is quite a long way from here don't ya think?".

Kid and the others were shocked "How did you know we are from the DWMA? Or even about the DWMA for that matter?" Maka asked.

Again Ooishi laughed "Hinamizawa maybe a small village and Okinomiya a not so popular city but we heard rumors about the DWMA just as much as anyone else has and as police it's our job to know big organizations like that. We know that the leader of it goes by Lord Death to go by some Halloween theme the DWMA and 'Death City' is popular for and one of those rumors was that the citizens would have interesting names I thought it was just a rumor but seems that was true".

Maka and the others were loss for words they didn't think the 'rumors' of Death City had reached that far. Ooishi then saw that Crona being nervous was hiding behind Maka "Ah and what about you? What's your name?".

Crona startled by his question looked over to Maka who just smiled and nodded as in a way to say 'it's okay give him your name' Crona then looked over to Ooishi and said "Oh um…my…my name is Crona Gorgon".

Ooishi saw the other kids reaction to the last name and saw how timid Crona was. He saddened and grew concerned for the child for he recognized those reactions often…child abuse. However he saw that Maka was comforting him so at least hes fine with his friends and who knows the abuse issue may have been solved already and Crona was just healing from scars just as Satoko Hojo has been doing.

"Do you all remember how you got here? Was it for an assignment from the DWMA company?" he knew that children would go to a school in Death City to train to be part of it when they got older and that sometimes they would be sent to do assignments so it wasn't a surprise to him.

Kid nodded "Yes we were however it got out of hand and we got separated from our group partners along with the others that were with us".

Ooishi then said "…did it get dangerous more so than you expected then for that to happen?".

The kids were shocked by that question turns out Ooishi also knew that the assignments could become more dangerous than intended even though he didn't know what those assignments were. Seems this old cop was smarter then he looked and that the village Hinamizawa and Okinomiya knew more from the 'rumors' then they thought.

Maka spoke up "that's right…we were knocked out kidnapped I think…were not really sure why…our guess is to try and corner Kid's father Lord Death and my father Spirit Albarn who's his right hand man…but something happened to get us off course and we were able to get out but our memory of how that happened is hazy the last thing we remember is looking around place to place to try and get back to them then waking up at that lookout point in the village".

Ooishi went deep into thought. He could tell these kids were only telling half of the truth…not only that but something didn't add up. If the enemy wanted to threaten this Lord Death and Spirit then why not just kidnap Kid and Maka why kidnap the others as well? Was it because they tried to get in the way so they had no choice but to take them or did they also have big connections somehow. Also how could these kids not remember how they got away? Were they drugged while being kidnapped so they wouldn't remember what was happening to them? And were still out of it when they escaped? So many questions went through his mind but there were no answers to them and he knew there wouldn't be any time soon. He sighed just when they finally closed the cursed deaths case this happens and all months before his retirement for that matter.

However he gave a good look at the kids in front of him. They all seemed to be a bit nervous to be in the office with him especially Crona. Even though they were from a very strange place and had strange names and clothes…they were still young whatever happened to them they didn't deserve it. He may have been a hard ass for his life but he was not heartless to just leave these kids in the dust.

"alright…we'll do what we can to try and get you kids back home in the mean time you should get a place to stay at I would get you all a place here in Okinomiya but the main place that offers temporary shelter for people like you are going under maintenance. So the next best thing is to call the three grate families and see if they can get you kids a place to stay in Hinamizawa. After all it seems fair since that's where I found you kids." Ooishi explained.

"I'll go ahead and make a few calls why don't you kids wait outside for a few minutes okay? And when I'm done you all can ask me questions about Hinamizawa like we agreed since you might be staying there anyway" Maka and the others nodded and left the office.

Ooishi soon started to make some calls as the others waited outside. Kid was trying his best to remember why the name Hinamizawa was important. He thought through all the knowledge he had then finally he remembered and his eyes widened.

The others saw this wondering what was going on "You okay Kid?" Liz asked.

Before Kid could answer he saw a cop come by them and stood up "excuse me can I ask you something?".

The cop turned around to him "Sure what is it?".

Kid did a slight gulp "is the Oyashiro curse still going on?" Maka and the others eyes widened at that statement.

If Kid remembered correctly for the past four years in this village one person would die and another would disappear on the same night every year and that it was not solved. Normally those outside of Hinamizawa and Okinomiya don't know much about this however because of the uniqueness of the case and the fact it was known as 'Oyashiro's curse' Lord Death had Sid **(before he became a Zombie)** sent there to investigate and see if it was a witch behind it. Sid had reported that he did sense something was going on with the village but could not pinpoint what it was but knew it was not due with witches or kishen eggs and thus was not something the DWMA could really help with. After that Kid and the DWMA were not sure what had happened with Hinamizawa the past few months or so because they had been busy with Medusa and the others.

The Cop was shocked to see Kid knew about the deaths but smiled "Don't worry the deaths stopped this year the festival past already and no one was harmed so you don't need to worry".

Kid sighed of relief while the others were just looking on wide eyed. When the cop left Maka turned to Kid "So…whats this about a curse?".

Meanwhile Ooishi called Kiichirō Kimiyoshi who after the 3rd ring picked up the phone. "Hello?".

"Ah Hello there Kimiyoshi sorry to bother you but I have something to ask of you" Ooishi stated.

"Why of course what is it you need Detective Ooishi? Nothing bad I hope"Kimiyoshi asked kindly.

Ever sense the end of the curse deaths tension between Ooishi and the villagers lifted and were now on better terms. "There is a group of Kids I found by the Shrine when I went to go look for anything that would have made that loud slamming sound earlier today and they have been taken vary far away from their home. They seem hazy on what happened to them and there are a few things I need to figure out about them but until we find a way to get them back home they will need a place to stay there are eight of them all in there mid to late teens. Since I found them in Hinamizawa and Okinomiya is having some maintenance done at the usual place we would have them stay at I was wondering if you knew any place they could stay at" Ooishi explained.

"Hmm…finding a place to keep eight kids in this small village would be difficult but I can look around do you know where they are from?" Kimiyoshi asked.

Ooishi laughed a bit "I know this is going to sound silly and unbelievable but they are from that organization known as the DWMA and are from its capital city known as Death City they even got the weird names to prove it and odd clothes as well" Ooishi admitted.

Kimiyoshi was surprised to say the least he remembered that the year before the DWMA sent a man named Sid and his partner named Mira Nygus to Hinamizawa to look into the case to see if there was anything they could do. They came in rather strange clothes and the three families let them barrow better clothes to blend in better and even though the cause wasn't something they could help with in the long run they gave him DWMA's number in case they needed them. They both helped out with Tamae Hojo's body and keep her death under wraps.

"They are from the DWMA huh…in that case…they can stay with us the three families" Kimiyoshi said kindly with smile in his voice.

Ooishi was surprised "Wait are you serious?".

"I know you don't know this Ooishi but last year that organization sent two of its members down here to see if they could help out with the case but it seems it wasn't in the area they are specialized in however they gave us their number in case we needed them again. I can give you the number to call them and in the meantime those kids can stay with us. It's the least we can do after how those two helped us out last year" Kimiyoshi explained.

Ooishi admitted that he did not know anything about this "why were the police not told about this?".

At this Kimiyoshi laughed a bit "Well if you remember correctly Ooishi-san you were not that popular with the villagers along with a few other policemen so we thought we should keep the matter to ourselves besides if they got more involved than they did then we would have told you" he explained.

Ooishi couldn't help but laugh "that's very true. Alright I'll take you up on that offer if you could call Rika and the Sonozaki's for me that would save me a lot of time and I would like to have that number so I can call them to let them know those kids are safe".

"Alright I can do that" Kimiyoshi then gave him the number **(which is the same one they use for the mirror but also have it as a phone number)** "I'll call you back once I get permission from the others to let them stay with us all and let you know who is picking them up".

Ooishi smiled "alright then Kimiyoshi thank you for your help" and with that he hung up the phone and proceeded to call the DWMA.

However something strange happened. When he called the number it at first started to get through but then would say 'this number cannot be reached please try again'. Puzzled Ooishi tried again but once again it would say the same thing. Ooishi was surprised he knew that he got the number right and considering how nice the two from the DWMA were according to Kimiyoshi they wouldn't give them a fake number. He then tried to look up the kids names on the computer but once again he would not be able to find anything not even on the more normal sounding names like Tsubaki's. Ooishi rubbed his forehead it was like they were erased. Sighing he said to himself "something tells me this is going to be a long one…those kids maybe staying here for quite some time". He looked in his desk and found the number Akasaka gave him in case he needed his help.

Akasaka answered on the first ring "Hello this is Akasaka of the public safety department".

"Hey there Akasaka it's been awhile hasn't it?" Ooishi asked with a laugh.

Akasaka brightened up hearing the old man laugh they had become good friends "Hey there Detective Ooishi what brings you to call the Safety department?".

Ooishi sighed "unfortunately I need a bit of help".

Akasaka got worried "Is it Rika-Chan? Is she safe?".

Ooishi couldn't help but laugh at his concern "my my you sound like a worried parent but no this does not involve Rika-Chan".

Akasaka sighed of relief and chuckled a bit at Ooishi's remark it was true he did care for Rika as if she was his daughter in fact his daughter and Rika had become good friends whenever his family would come visit Hinamizawa "Well if it's not about Rika-Chan what is it? Trouble with Tokyo?".

"No not with Tokyo earlier today we got a call from one of the villagers from Hinamizawa saying they heard a loud slamming sound near the Furude Shrine and wanted us to check it out. I went there myself and found a group of young teenagers there I took them back to the police station and got there story and names but…I can't find any info on them" Ooishi then started to explain everything to him about the DWMA **(Which he was sure the Safety Department knows about) **and how when he tried to call the number he got from Kimiyoshi and look up their names he couldn't find anything.

Akasaka was just as puzzled as Ooishi was about it he knew about the DWMA and that the number he got was the real number. While he was at the computer he tried looking up the names as well but also couldn't find anything. "Seems to be the same on my end as well…but I'll tell you what while you guys keep an eye on them in Hinamizawa I'll see on what I can do about the situation and call you whenever I can to give you updates on the situation. Sound like a deal?".

Ooishi nodded "Very well Akasaka you are the one with the better resources I'll make sure to do what I can here. They seem like nice kids I would sure like to know what happened to them and the bastard behind it".

Akasaka chuckled "I do too Ooishi" with that they both hung up. Once the phone call was done He then called the kids back in.

While he was talking to Kimiyoshi and Akasaka Kid had explained about the curse to the others who were shocked to know such deaths had happened to the village. Ooishi surprised to see their shocked faces asked "whats wrong?".

it was Soul who spoke up "is it true that a bunch of deaths had been happening here?...".

Ooishi shocked by the question Kid started to explain "my father told me about it awhile ago…and what Sid said about it who came here to look into it…I asked one of the other officers to see if it was still going on and to my relief its not but my friends didn't know about it and I thought they had a right to know…so I explained it all to them".

Ooishi sighed but nodded in understanding "Alright…I'm sure you all have questions about that so let's start shall we? Ask me anything you want".

_The Sonozaki home…_

Mion the older twin of the Sonozaki twins was walking to her home along with her friends and twin sister who she invited to come with her to relax and read some of her manga after playing hard for the day. They all planned on going home but after hearing a loud slam by the shrine and Rika, Hanyu, and Satoko almost running over to check on it the adults convinced them that everything was going to be alright and that they were going to have the police take a look. Rika protested saying it was her job but the elders convinced her that it was for her own safety. So to get everyone's minds off it Mion invited everyone to come back with her to her house to read Manga and relax. Once they got home however they were greeted by Mion and Shion's grandmother Oyro Sonozaki the current Leader of the Sonozaki family and Mion's mentor.

Mion wondering what's going on asked "Is something wrong Bachan?" **(Bachan means Granny).**

Rika then spoke up worried "is something wrong with the Shrine?".

Oyro smiled and patted Rika's head "don't worry it doesn't have to deal with the Shrine. However I do need to talk to Mion and Rika I need to talk to you as well if you two can come with me for a moment of your time your friends can wait here".

Mion and Rika looked at each other than to the others who were confused. Mion then smiled "we'll be right back guys. Sis Rena you can take them to my room Rika and I will join you soon".

"Sure sis just dont take too long" Shion replied with a smile.

Rika smiled "we promise we won't be long Nipha" and with that the two of them went with Oyro into the other room.

_Later…_

Once Oyro finished explaining the phone call she got from Kimiyoshi about his and Ooishi's request both Mion and Rika were shocked. Neither of them knew that the DWMA was real they thought it was made up along with the rumors but it turns out to be real and the rumors at least some of them were true. According to Oyro both the three families and police know about the DWMA and that it is real even before Sid and Nygus came to try and help them for they had sent money for big projects like the festival in the past. However they did not tell anyone else about it because they didn't see the need to.

"So…these kids…they were on some kind of mission for the school this place runs and ended up here somehow when things went wrong?" Mion asked.

Oyro nodded "That's right. Since they tried to help us out when we were in trouble with the deaths even though they didn't need to the least we can do is let them have a place to stay here with us and have the three families look after them until we get them back to the DWMA. However Kimiyoshi and I are old we would not be able to keep up with them. Since they are all around your age Mion I was hoping you could keep them company and show them around Hinamizawa and Shion can show them around Okinomiya and keep them company and make them comfortable i'm sure they would enjoy themselves with that club of yours with your friends. Also I'll leave the judgment of who I can deal with living with us Mion. I may be doing them a favor but they need to be respectful otherwise I will be forced to send them to someone else and I don't want to do that."

Mion nodded in understanding "I understand".

Oyro then looked over to Rika "Rika I know you Hanyu and Satoko live by yourselves but if you could let a few of them stay with you three it would help…besides it would be nice to have a few older kids living with you for a little while so you three are not so alone. How you will get this done with little room you have in the little shake house of yours is up to you".

Rika smiled "Don't worry I would love to have some of them stay at my place it's always a good idea to make new friends it can be like a big sleep over Nipha" she responded with a smile.

Oyro smiled "Alright then. Mion call Kimiyoshi back and let them know we accepted to let them stay with us you two can go with him to pick them all up from the Police Station your friends can either wait here or go home" Both Mion and Rika bowed and left the room.

_Mion's room…_

The others waited for their return wondering what Oyro could be talking to them about.

"What do you think they could be talking about that would take this long?" asked Satoko.

"im not sure to be honest. She seemed serious but kind at the same time" Shion answered.

"Well whatever it is I hope it's nothing too serious" Keiichi said to no one in particular.

"I don't think it is otherwise Oyro wouldn't have been smiling but then again that could be for Rika's sake…but I don't think it was" Rena pointed out.

Just then Rika entered the room closing the door behind her.

It was Hanyu who spoke up "Au au, auauau…what's going on Rika?" she asked nervously.

Rika smiled "seemed a group of kitties got lost from their families and friends and the three families are going to let them stay with them till we get them back home Nipha".

Question marks filled the room "Kitties?" asked Keiichi confused.

Satoko however understood what Rika meant "you mean some group got lost here in Hinamizawa? And the three families are taking them in?".

Rika nodded and said sadly "seems something bad happened to them and they can't seem to remember it too well…they are around Mii,Shii, Rena and Keiichi's age…according to what Kimiyoshi and Mii's grandmother were told by Ooishi they were kidnaped and somehow got away and are now trying to find a way back home which is all the way in the USA".

The others were shocked to say the least. "That's awful…" Rena said to no one in particular.

"Do you know where they are from in the USA?" Keiichi asked.

Rika smiled "They are from the DWMA in Death City".

Shion laughed "Aw come on now Rika don't pull his leg like that answer his question. Im a bit curious myself".

Mion then entered the room overhearing the last part of the conversation and said "shes not pulling his leg sis…the DWMA and Death City is real".

Shion and the others looked at her in disbelief even Keiichi heard of the rumors back when he was in Tokyo and he didn't believe a place like the DWMA existed and that they were pulling his leg. "You serious sis?" Shion asked.

"Yeah im serious…I just got off the phone with Kimiyoshi and he said hes going to pick me and Rika up and go to the Station to get them. There is eight of them in total so some are going to stay here with grandma and I some will stay with Kimiyoshi and some will stay with Rika" Mion Explained.

Rika smiled to Satoko and Hanyu "I hope it won't bother you guys it will be like a sleep over Nipha".

Everyone was surprised to say the least. "Um…we don't mind but where are we going to have them sleep? It'll get crowded in that shack house we live in" Satoko asked.

Rika thought about it and knew Satoko had a point…the one other place that had more room is…"…if it comes down to it we can have them sleep in the main house…".

The main house is the house that is usually used for the family to stay in not the little shack house she Hanyu and Satoko were living in now. However she could never bring herself to go back into the main house after her parents died…but somehow she had a deep feeling…that the kids Ooishi was talking about could be the ones from the dream they were having…and if that was the cause…she would let them stay there. Satoko and Hanyu were shocked by that statement along with everyone else in the room.

"You sure you're okay with that Rika?" asked Hanyu.

Rika just smiled "yeah it's okay we'll just have to see how it goes first and who they are before we do anything Nipha".

Mion smiled "that's the spirit Rika. Anyway guys Rika and I better get going Kimiyoshi will be here soon. You guys can either go home or stick around till we come back for you guys to be introduced."

Rena thought about it along with everyone else but smiled "we can meet them tomorrow it's getting late and I don't want to overstay our welcome".

Keiichi nodded in agreement "I agree with Rena besides your grandma kind of scares me" the twins laughed at Keiichi's remark.

"Yeah she can be kind of scary so I better go to I'll call Kasai to have him pick me up I don't want to stay here to long and blow one of Granma's fuses" Shion stated. Even though Mion and Shion were twins it was Mion who stayed with the grandmother and Shion lives in her own apartment in Okinomiya.

"Okay Sis. Are the rest of you covered then?" Mion asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it we can find our way home from here" Keiichi reassured his friend with a smile.

"Yeah and we'll meet you at home Rika" stated Satoko.

Rika smiled "Okay".

_Outside the Sonozaki house…_

Once everyone left Rika and Mion waited for Kimiyoshi to come pick them up so they could go see the group at the police station. Rika couldn't help but wonder if they were indeed the ones from their dreams. Little did she know Mion was wondering the same thing but shook the thought out telling herself it was impossible since it was just a dream.

Rika then spoke up "Mii what do you think they will be like?" she asked.

"Hm…it's hard to say to be honest. By all the rumors about Death City the people there are strange but we can't go by what the rumors say after all people say things about this village that blow things out of proportion. So we shouldn't judge them like people would judge us outside of the village" Mion answered with a smile.

Rika nodded in agreement but still she felt herself excited and nervous at the same time…what if they were the ones from the dream she and her friends were having? That the people were real…would she meet the girl with the pigtails? If she did what would the girl be like? She smiled a bit to herself remembering the dream clearly…hoping that this group from Death City was in fact the ones from their dreams. Just then Kimiyoshi drove up to them…

* * *

**Authors Note:** And that was Chapter 5 ladies and Gentlemen! Yeah I know this chapter was a bit boring but hey we can't just Jump into things right? Everything has to be set up right and explained before things can move forward. As for how the rest of the chapters will work is we will switch between Hinamizawa and the DWMA perspectives so the next chapter is going to be another boring one explaining how things will be going in the DWMA side of things. Im SO SO SORRY for the delay of this chapter. I actually had this done except for one paragraph but I then got busy with school work and the next thing I knew two months went by. I procrastinate too much. My Spring Semester of College is almost done so the Fanfic should move along better that is if I can get myself to writing without being distracted. Hopefully this fanfic is worth the wait. Also you guys are probably wondering about the Salem Witch Trials it was actually my best friend/coauthor's idea and I thought it would be a good way to explain Death City to that of normal people who don't know about Lord Death other than the "rumors" of coarse the fact the DWMA is in Novada was a downer but hey we were able to work around it. All of you have a good day and see you around for Chapter 6!


End file.
